We love you, Professor Granger
by youngwriter56
Summary: Draco makes a mistake that he turns to NOT regret. Hermione plans a payback that she turns to regret. A simple story of boy loves teacher. HermioneDraco fic, rated PG-13 and I hope to keep it that way.-completed
1. A Malfoy Decision

This is just a distraction from my other story.

Summary: Draco Malfoy is used to getting around problems and slacking off. His father had always got him out of trouble. But when Lucius dies when Draco is in the time of need, Draco learns his lesson by taking another year at Hogwarts. However, it could have been his advantage, as he fell in love with his teacher… Professor Granger.

Disclaimer: No, DUH… this is not the work of JK Rowling… But DUH… it is her idea.

Warning: This may be a total bore… and I'm not THAT good of a writer. See? I'm a YOUNGwriter. I have much more to learn. So don't kill me if you hate the way I write. Really… It's too simple, and I'm not very good at writing. Hey… but it's better than some stories out there. But then again, it's worse than a lot of stories out there too. I don't know. I guess it's how you look at it. You could look at a glass of water half empty or half full, and I guess it goes for how you look at my writing. Well, anyway… Just to warn you… This story came out of my total boredom. Hey, it's winter break!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You mean that you are going to do WHAT?"

"Yeah. I have way more important things to figure out."

"More IMPORTANT? NEWTS ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT TEST YOU WILL EVER TAKE IN YOUR LIFE! Except maybe the Auror tests."

"I know. But I'm addicted."

"To WHAT?"

"A nice shag."

"Man, I knew you liked that kind of stuff. But, that's way overboard, man. I mean, you're busting the NEWTS for a little lay. Really, as much as I love you –not- you've got to get your priorities straight."

"Chill... My dad will take care of it."

"Dalfoy, your dad is the most wanted suspect of the death eaters."

"Yeah. I forgot about that."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"Forget the NEWTS. I'm getting a good shag."

"Come on, I've got to talk you out of this whole scheme of yours. It's not going to work anymore. You can't get away with everything now. You actually have to work."

"Blaise, for the last time, my family is one of the most powerful Wizarding family. I'll get out of failing the NEWTS. They aren't worth my time anyway."

"Yes, I think they are worth your time. They determine our future! Just think, Dalfoy, one week, and you're over! It's done! You can shag as many girls as you want."

"Okay, Babini. First off, stop with the whole Dalfoy thing. Second, I have some serious issues thinking that one damn week is going to determine how rich and smart I am. I'm plenty smart. Who cares."

"Fine. Let's say that you don't take the NEWTS. What is your mother going to say? Her life depends on your well-being at school. You know she cares about your education more than even your father! Remember that summer when she didn't feed you for a month because you only got 3 OWLS? If she finds out that you totally blew off the NEWTS, she will kill you! She'll kick you out!"

"Not when father is around. He'll talk her out of it. He did last time remember?"

"Your dad will make her starve you when he finds out that you failed your NEWTS, and our precious mudblood aced them all."

"Not when I tell him I hooked up with Pansy again."

"I'm not sure about this. Your dad is hiding at your house, hoping they don't catch him. I think he's going to want you to do well so you can make the money in the family. No offense, but your dad's not doing anything anymore. Except make a bunch of trouble."

"Well, whatever you think, however rich my family is or not, I'm not going to even think about the NEWTS."

"Draco, you'll fail! You'll be kept a year! Nobody's been kept a year back before… But they do that! I've heard McGonagall talk about it. Even the stupidest wizard has found something they were good at and somehow passed the NEWTS. If you fail all the tests, you'll be the first! Everyone will laugh at you."

"Ah… I have my good ol' buddy Snape. He'll cover up for me."

"Snape? Didn't you hear? He's on Potter's side! He only hates the Gryffindors because of Potter's daddy. He actually works for the Order."

"Well, as a Slytherin, he would probably want all his little Slytherin mini-me's to pass. And if he finds out I bombed all of them, he would change my score in Potions. I'm pretty sure that's how I passed Potions last year."

"NEWTS are different. They're like OWLS, except much harder."

"With the old examiners? Easy. I'll just screw one of them, and she'll pass me."

"Draco, do you have any idea how these things work?"

"No."

"What the hell have you been doing? I never pay attention in classes, but I know this stuff!"

"Well, you've actually been to classes. I haven't."

"Do you mean that you've been ditching classes too?"

"Yup."

"What have you been DOING?"

"Finding my lone victim of pleasure."

"Well, whether you like it or not, you have to get at least the concept of NEWTS. See, you take finals in the end of the school year, but those decide whether you are worthy enough for the next year. This is our last year. You know that right?"

"Hey… I'm not that dumb."

"So we don't take finals."

"Whoot! A whole 2 weeks with Pansy!"

"We take NEWTS. They don't determine whether we're smart enough to come back, but they determine what our future is. We go through those seven years of school for this test. And if you don't even care about them, you're wasting your time."

"Nah… I got Pansy during the past seven years."

"Don't you get it? They're like finals, except you DON'T want to come back. And so far, in the history of the school, no one has ever failed ALL their NEWT testings."

"Then I'll be the first right? Do I get a trophy?"

"NO. But you do become the school's failure. You'll put your family's name to shame. Or… more than it already is."

"Oh… shut up. I'll just hook up with Pansy. She's rich… she'll take care of the whole money thing."

"Draco, you're not the richest guy in school anymore. Your family is not the puppet master anymore."

"Gosh, you sure know how to bring a friend down."

"And you know how to screw your LIFE."

"Yes… I sure do…"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh."

"Well, anyways… Whatever your decision is, don't come back and cry and beg for money. I'm not going to help you. I love to party and lay girls too, but right now is not the time for it, man."

"Yes, MOTHER. Maybe I'll get Goyle to fail with me."

"Draco… if you are going to fail the NEWTS, you are doing it on your own."

"Gosh, Zabini, where's your fun? You used to do all kinds of mischievous and adventurous things with me. We were the danger zone."

"Get the hint, Draco. We WERE."

"Ah… come on. You're not going to throw away a good 6 years of friendship from a silly conversation, are you?"

"No. I'm not. You are."

"Damn it, what the hell do you want me to do?"

"Just at least take the tests…"

"I told you! I'm not taking them! When a Malfoy makes a decision, it's final."

"I see."

"Hey, but I promise I won't try to push you. Come on… buddies?"

"I don't know… Promise you won't be coming back and asking for money or asking why you didn't take the NEWTS?"

"Of course! I'm sure of my choice. I won't back off now."

"Okay."

The two young men laughed and went on to their next class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haha. I was going to make them hug… but that will make some of you people out there get the wrong idea. Haha.

Hope you liked that. I'm sorry it was all dialogue. I guess once you start, you can't stop them from talking the whole time.

Youngwriter56


	2. The Head Girl

Very bored… I've been switching from 2 stories.

Maybe this chapter could be rated R for language. It's not that bad though…Just a few F-U's here and there…

Oh, and a lot of it is really boring and really useless so you could skim around, and you'll still get what you're reading. Hey, it's a dumbass chapter, but maybe with some helpful reviews, I can work harder on the later chapters. Haha… I have a way of starting off really corny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Draco Malfoy. _

_We are sorry to inform you that your father, Lucius Malfoy had been given the kiss on the 20th of June after his 10th attempt to break out of Azkaban and killing a muggle on the way. _

_You will be excused from your classes for 3 days and you will be given time to spend with your mother and to attend his burial. _

_Your best wishes,_

_The ministry of Magic._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fuck! Fuck you! It's you're fucking fault!" A teary Draco raged at his headmaster.

"Draco! Calm down, man! It's okay." Blaise held Draco as he lunged forward threateningly.

"Mr. Zabini, it is fine. Sometimes, it is best to let out your anger the harsh way." The aging Dumbledore peered over his spectacles and sat down. In doing so, he received a killing glare from Draco.

"He's dead! What the hell am I supposed to do! What the bloody hell and I supposed to do?"

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, you can worry about that later but your first priority is to go find your mother at home and spend time with her. She must be very distressed right now."

"I don't care! I don't care! What's going to happen to me? Huh? Tell me that!"

The usual twinkle in his eyes grew solemn.

"Mr. Malfoy. There is something that you MUST do."

Draco got the hint and plopped down angrily on the chair.

"As you are right now, I can only guess that your mother is going through the same thing, except no one to calm her down. You must get there as soon as possible before she does something terribly stupid."

Draco didn't move. "Why do you care so much about my family now? Has Potter been fired from the job?"

The old headmaster only blinked. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you listen to my advice and go to aid your mother. Mr. Zabini will cover for you. You are supposed to leave tomorrow, but this is urgent. Now, get all your belongings packed, and meet Professor Snape outside the Slytherin house. Good day."

Giving Professer Dumbledore one last glare, he left the great room accompanied by Blaise.

"Blaise. What am I going to do?"

"Dude, man, chill. At least you don't have your dad hanging over you anymore."

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what is it? You nearly killed the old man in there."

"I failed the NEWTS. And there's no one to back me up now."

"Now it's come to you. You weren't going to use your dad anyway… and plus. Now, he can't hurt you for failing and your mother will be so sad that she won't think about that."

"What happens if I fail? What happens if I didn't take the tests?"

"I told you so. And you didn't listen."

Draco sneered at his friend and rushed away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Knight to D4." A white knight slid to a square on the chess board and slaughtered the black pawn.

"Ah! Ron! You told me you'll be easy on me!" Harry Potter pushed up his glasses farther up his nose and mussed up his hair. He rested his cheek on his hand and thought.

"Hurry up, mate! I don't have all day!" Ron imitated Harry's posture.

"What are you doing? You should be working on your potions essay! It's because of you that we even got the essay," Hermione said angrily, looking at Harry. "And, to tell you the truth, I really didn't have time for that!"

Both boys looked down sheepishly. "Sorry. We didn't mean to."

Hermione sighed. "It's alright. Just get back to work. I'm heading over to the library, okay?" She picked up her books and left Harry and Ron. The two boys looked at each other.

"Queen to A6!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was an abnormally large crowd at the library that day.

The head girl walked in, trying to see what the commotion was.

"Move! Out of my way! What is going on here?" Hermione asked to anyone who was there. The noise level dropped. There was a faint whimpering.

It was Draco Malfoy.

THE Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Hermione stared awestruck. She was in middle of a big crowd of inspectors around a table, along with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. When she regained her voice, she exclaimed, "What the hell is going on here?"

The library fell quiet; there was not a sound from anywhere. Lucky the librarian was nowhere to be seen.

"Shut up, mudblood." Blaise's voice broke the deathly silence.

"What?"

"I said, shut up, mudblood. Can't you tell when somebody is distressed? This isn't something the goody-goody head girl can't fix. Fuck off. You don't belong here right now. We don't need you right now." There was a pathetic sniff from Draco.

Hermione didn't move. She felt that she should do something, but human emotions were best healed by love and care, not points taken off. Slowly, she kneeled down in front of Draco. She tried to look at him with his head bent down. "Malfoy." Draco's head shot up and glared at her.

Her countenance grew calm and smooth. "I hope you feel better." She stood back up and walked out of the library.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I fail the NEWTS, my father died, Snape is not helping me, I have to go back to help my mother, and the mudblood and half the school just saw me blubbering in the library. What is wrong with this world?" Draco muttered to his friend as he continued transforming rocks into ants and smashing them with a hammer.

"It's okay. The school's seen worse from you before."

"I mean, I think my life is over! I've lost everything! What more could I possibly lose?"

"Hm… yeah, you've got a point there."

"And, I go home, and mother will be telling me 'oh, since your father died, you are the man of this house. You'll have a good job and get many NEWTS, and be the perfect little boy I always wanted you to be.' I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do then? Tell her that I skipped the NEWTS?"

"Yeah. You are screwed."

Draco threw the lid of his trunk down and sighed. "How can I be so stupid?"

"I told you so."

"Well, I'm off now. Watch Pansy and make sure she doesn't go screw another guy. Especially you."

"Okay… now hurry up. I'm waiting for Pansy." Blaise grinned at his joke, but Draco wasn't interested.

"I don't think I can tell my mother. What do I say? 'Your son screwed his life, and now, we're all doomed?'"

"Tell her the truth. Tell her everyone makes mistakes and all the crap."

Draco looked at Blaise suspiciously. "Aha! You've done that before, haven't you?"

"Of course. Now get out of here. Off you go. Bye! Have fun!"

"Alright, mate. Catch you later. Locomotor trunks" The heavy plastic trunks lifted off the bed and followed Draco out the door.

'Oh, god, Draco. You are so screwed.' Blaise sighed and plopped down on Draco's bed .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco's mother had nearly suffocated him with her embrace when he stepped into his manor. The mood was certainly very different. It was quiet, tranquil, and peaceful, but also had a mourning taste to it.

"Oh! Draco! Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"NO! I mean… no, mother."

"Your eyes are all red! And your face is all blotchy! You always get ugly when you cry." His mother began to shoot more tears onto his damp shirt.

"No, mother, I'm fine. I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all."

"OH, what do we do? Without your father, we will have no financial support. I'm so sorry, Draco! I know you're used to the best… I don't know what I can do. Maybe I should have gotten a job…"

"Mother, it's fine. Everything will be okay. The ministry sends enough money for us to live for over a year when a prisoner dies. And I'm sure father had left some sort of fund in Gringotts."

"Yes, but from now on, we will have to cut back so much. Our only chance to live well is for you to get a decent job right after school, and make some more money for us. Oh! I feel so bad making you work already to support yourself."

Draco muttered, "I can manage."

"Oh, Draco. You are such an angel. And with a smart brain like yours, there is no doubt you'll help us through this, right? Your father and I have spent so much for you to get the best at school. I know you will have such a respectable position at the ministry by now. We've been contributing so much…"

Draco felt a pang of guilt as he heard his mother ramble on about his future and how it will weigh their future; how their well-being depended on his; how he better have a better rank in the ministry than the "filthy muggleborns"; how Draco was the best son ever; how she ought to make a feast for him. He wanted to say so much that he was not as good as he seemed, and that his future was a big zero, and his well-being was demolished weeks ago, and how the "filthy muggleborns" will definitely have a better job than he will. But, Draco could not bring himself to do that.

'Maybe I'll just work at the Leaky Cauldrons or Three Broomsticks. I'm sure they don't need someone with NEWT standard knowledge to work there.'

Draco sighed and looked hopelessly at his poor mother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And so, the last weeks of Hogwarts passed by, with the knowledge that Draco had failed his NEWTs and his family looming over his head. Teachers couldn't even look at him when he walked by or sat in their classes. Snape had a way of pretending that he was a big stone in one potions class when Draco sat there waving his arm around in the air while Snape deliberately ignored him.

On the morning of the last day of school, Snape gathered all the Slytherins into the common room along with a crate of small pebbles.

"Today, at the graduation ceremony, the seventh years will be given hats to throw up. Even though it is a silly tradition, every graduating person in the school must do it to show their achievement in the year. Come get your stupid hats. Ackle, Forman." And Snape took a pebble, transformed it into a black pointed cap and almost threw it at Forman.

"Mavery, Diller." Another hat came flying to a student.

"Nott, Ben"

Malfoy perked up. He was usually right after Diller.

'What the hell is going on?'

"Zabini, Blaise. Okay. Party's over. Get back to packing." Snape's robe swished behind him as he walked swiftly out. Draco ran up to catch up.

"Professor Snape, sir!" The professor swiveled around with another sharp move.

"Yes?"

"You didn't call my name, sir."

"Of course I didn't."

"Well… don't you think I get a hat, Professor?"

"No… Not really."

"But… sir, maybe there was a mistake. I'm a seventh year, and it's my year to graduate, right?"

"Ah, but I'm afraid you are not graduating."

Draco froze. "What are you talking about?

Snape looked at him from the side. "You are a great disappointment to the teachers and your family, you know. Especially me; I would have expected better of you, Draco. Still, you decide that your social life is more important than your whole life. Good day."

"Wait, Professor!"

"What is it now? You failed your NEWTS. You failed your life! You cannot go on without passing at least one test, Draco. I cannot do anything about it. I'll see you next year."

"Professor! Please! My father had just died and my mother depends on me. Please… just let me pass by. I don't care how I barely made it. I can't come again! My mother would go ballistic on me! She might even kill me! Or, maybe not even TELL her… can't you…"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't. A letter has been sent this morning. She must have received it by now. This is the end of this conversation, Mr. Malfoy. Good bye." Emotionless, the professor walked away briskly without hesitating.

"No!" Draco tried to run after Professor Snape, but tripped over his ropes and fell flat out.

"aaRRRGGHHHHHH… I hate my dumbass life! What's wrong with me?" Draco looked at the ceiling and cried out, "What have I ever done to you? Why must you repay me like this?"

A group of fourth years scurried past him.

"I hate you! You are an evil, jealous, cruel man who takes pleasure from my failure! What am I supposed to do with my life?"

A crowd around him was amassing in size, but Draco was blind to them.

"Laugh if you will! I'm going to succeed! And rub that in your fucking face!" Draco made a rude gesture. "Take that, bitch!"

"DRACO MALFOY!" A curly haired girl made her way. She was blurry through his unleaked tears, but he knew automatically who it was when he caught a glint of silver when he saw the head girl badge sitting proudly on her chest.

"DRACO MALFOY. 20 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN. GET OFF THE FLOOR AND LOOK AROUND YOU! YOU ARE CREATING ONE HELL OF A SCENE! GET UP! GET UP!" She tried to pull him up, but he did not budge.

"STOP IT! GET UP! GET UP BEFORE I CALL A TEACHER! THERE IS A FEAST TO ATTEND AND YOU ARE STOPPING EVERYONE FROM GOING! MOVE!"

Draco turned to face the Hermione.

Slowly, he got up and weaved his way out of the crowd.

He stopped.

Again, he turned to face everyone.

"Have a fantastic feast. Have a bloody fucking fan**tastic** feast."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ah… another weirdo chapter.

Try not to give me reviews like "your story sucked ass" because I already know that it sucks ass, and you don't have to remind me.

Well…

That's all.

Toodles!


	3. Punishments and Butterbeers

No author's note. Just read

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Due to your excellent marks at Hogwarts, you are invited to join our staff as the new Transfiguration professor. Our current professor will be taking place as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry because of the retirement of Headmaster Dumbledore. Please consider this offer very carefully, and reply as soon as possible._

_Best Regards,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco's stomach grumbled.

But he didn't move.

He was grounded for life. No food, no Quidditch, no 'hanging out.'

Now, he stared at the ceiling, wondering what he had done. No, he remembered what he had done. His bed was taken away, and the only thing left was a desk, chair, and rug. He had one bathroom break.

_**DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?**_

Nobody had gone to the train station to pick Draco up. He had to secretly tag along with Blaise and floo himself back by Blaise's fireplace. His mother would have never let Draco into the house. When he got home, his mother whacked him with a broom and screamed for him to get out.

_**YOU ARE SUCH A FAILURE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU! AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT NOW! IT'S TOO LATE! GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT MY SON! OUT! OUT!**_

Draco got on his knees and begged like a panhandler on the streets of London. He had begged for hours and hours until the mother fainted and was taken to her room. Draco took the chance to escape to his room to find everything except his desk and carpet gone. When his mother regained consciousness, she told-more like screamed-him that he was grounded for life, and he would get over 10 NEWTS when he went back. No minuses, no 'Acceptable.' He had to be Outstanding. Outstanding? It was new to him.

So now, he saw the point of the desk. He was to study 24/7 the whole summer.

But Malfoys just didn't do that. Malfoys fooled around all the time, rolling around in their money.

Draco was a Malfoy no more. He had been stripped from his Malfoyness when he made his decision-the stupid decision.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you planning going to do now?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sprawled out in the living room, drinking away at their butter beers, chomping on some sweet delights, and making a mess of the living room of the Order. They were, as their excuse, graduated and stressed out teenagers who have just defeated the most powerful and threatening 'dark lord.'

Of course, they should be allowed to fool around the summer while everyone else bustled busily around them.

"I don't know. I guess I've got to start doing the auror thing." Harry threw his leg on the backrest of the couch. "What about you?"

"No idea. Maybe I'll follow dad around the ministry. Or I can do the auror thing with you. Or, I can help Fred and George with the shop. Depends." Ron burped. "Excuse me."

"Yeah… hey you think I should go teach at Hogwarts?" Hermione's nest of curls got lost somewhere in the carpet as she slammed another bottle of butter beer on the susceptible table.

"Huh?"

"I got this letter that asked me to teach Transfiguration, but I'm not sure. I mean, after all those hard seven years, do I really want to go back? And I've never done a minute of teaching before… I'll just be sitting there with a bunch of old professors, and it'll make me feel bad."

"Wait… you got asked to teach?" Harry's leg came falling down as he stretched his back to ask Hermione.

"What? How come I didn't get a letter?" Ron inched up on the sofa. "We worked as hard as you did… sort of."

"Yeah. And what happened to McGonagall?"

"That's PROFESSOR McGonagall, and she happens to be in the room right next to us, dufus. She's the new headmistress. Dumbledore's putting all his energy to this Order now."

"What? But Voldemort's dead!" Harry sat up.

"Don't ask. How should I know? But do you really think I should go?" Hermione chugged her fifth bottle of butter beer. "I wonder if they'll mind if we sneak in some fire whiskey…"

"Of course you should take the offer! You're just out of school, and if you get offered to even be some kind of room service maid at the Leaky Cauldron, it's an achievement! But… a full time professor? Dude, you're SMART." Ron exclaimed. "Yeah, I'll like some fire whiskey…"

"Don't bother. Your mother will never let us. She'll go ballistic on us." Harry slurred lazily.

"So I should go?"

"Yeah. That'll be a good idea. And you can watch over Ginny while you're there and make sure no guy even touches her."

"All right. I'll make sure she makes out with every boy in their seventh year."

"Who? Me? Don't trouble yourself, 'Mione, I've already done that. I'm trying to score on the really hot Ravenclaw, though. Apparently, he loves his books more than some good loving." Ginny cavorted down the stairs with a Potions book in her hands. "What are you guys doing around here? Don't you have something to do?"

"No." they said unanimously.

"Oh. You've got the 'I-just-graduated-itis,' huh? Need anything? Butter beer? Fire whiskey?" Ginny plopped down on a free couch.

"You read our minds. But first, how would you like it if I was the new Transfiguration teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Are you serious? That's bloody fantastic! You can give me an easy Outstanding right? How awesome! I would LOVE that."

"You won't let her pass that easily, right? You never did that with me…" Ron whined.

"She wasn't a professor then, dummy. Remember? She's the same age as you!" The sibling sneered at each other until Ginny popped up and announced, "Did you hear? Draco Malfoy FAILED! Apparently, he didn't take any of his NEWT tests so he has to go back for ANOTHER year.

Hermione bolted up.

"What?"

"Yeah! I heard it from Dean who heard it from Seamus who heard it from Parvati who heard it from Patil who heard it from Hannah who heard it from Luna who overheard Draco telling Blaise. Isn't that the most… WONDERFUL thing ever? Haha! He deserves it! That little git…"

_There was a faint whimpering. It was Draco Malfoy._

'Is that why…'

"_Can't you tell when somebody is distressed? This isn't something the goody-goody head girl can't fix."_

"_Have a fantastic feast. Have a bloody fucking fan**tastic** feast."_

'Malfoy failed. That's why he's been…'

A cruel and evil smile crept up on Hermione's face.

'And I'm going to be his professor.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There were black circles under his eyes as Draco pulled himself out of bed. It was September 1, and it was time for school. Oh, goody.

There was a mountain of books on his desk. He had promised himself and his mother that he would be an outstanding student, just like that mudblood Granger. No food, no bed, and no fun for the whole summer… or so he thought.

He made food out of potions and transfigured little things into a meal. He transfigured a piece of paper into a bed. And he found fun in the books, or some of them. Yet, he needed something. He couldn't find the word…

Ah, love.

Not only did he miss MAKING love, but also to BE loved. He half expected and hoped in the beginning of his imprisonment that his mother would find it in her heart to let him out and to embrace him and smother him with kisses. But she never did.

He could have gotten himself out again, but he was scared. Not scared, more like ambitious. It was his punishment, but he was set on making his mother see that he could do it. He could manage on his own without her feeding him or supplying him with fancy glories.

Now, it was time for the new beginning, and he was starting alone. He did not want to even look at his mother. He couldn't after what he had done to her, and she had done to him. He pulled out an old ratty pair of jeans, which were the best he had, and a plain shirt and jacket from his trunk, which acted as his closet. He had not been able to learn how to transfigure objects into a closet yet. He crept into the bathroom, and prettied himself up. It was five AM.

What was he going to do until 9?

Oh yeah, read. Read, read, read, that's all he's done the whole summer.

Slowly and ever so carefully, he put each book and supply inside his trunk once more. He pulled out his wand. "Locomotor trunks." Immediately, his cases rose up about half a meter. "Alohamora." The door swung open and his trunks were directed to the front hall. Draco put a toe on the stair when he had an urge.

An urge to make his mother open her eyes to see the man that he had become over the past 2 months.

_Mother-_

_So you lock me up, throwing away the key, and you block me from the rest of the world. I admit. It is my punishment and it was fair. But I was shocked that you did not even have the heart to wonder how I was. I hear noises and sounds from my room, but I don't hear noises and sounds to my room. I know I do not deserve to live with such wonderful fittings, but you, out of all the people, should have tried to console me. Do you not know of all the tears that I have shed? Did you not think of what was going through my mind and my heart as you screamed and when I got to my senses? In my prison cell, I've contemplated and even attempted suicide. But I did not do it. Why? It was only to show you that I am a man. I have grown up. And I can thank you for it. You've humbled me greatly. _

_People make mistakes, mother. _

_And I'm afraid I am human. _

_Thank you_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco tip-toed to his mother's master bedroom and placed the letter on the bedside stand. His eyes lingered.

His mother was lying in deep sleep. Her face was half its usual size. Her fingers were gently draped over her pillow. Draco could not keep himself as he leaned over to feel the warm breathing of his mother's slumber. Softly, he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Good bye mother."

He closed the door soundlessly and fled down the stairs. The house was empty. There was only a single sofa replacing the grand velvet furniture set that once stood in the mansion.

Draco sighed. It was his entire fault. He took a few pebbles from the porch and transfigured them into more couches and rugs.

'No… she can't live a full year with only these furniture. She needs money. She needs food.' Hesitantly, Draco reached inside the pocket of his jacket and retrieved a small silver key. His key to his very own Gringotts vault. He placed it on the new antique table and finally left.

Surprisingly, he was very satisfied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Robes?"

"Check"

"Clothes?"

"Check"

"Books?"

"Check"

"Papers?"

"Check"

"Socks?"

"Err… Check"

"Wand?"

"Check"

"Condoms?"

"Ch- Ginny!"

"Just kidding, just kidding! Take a joke, 'Mione!" The two girls fell into a shower of laughs. "Oh! It's going to be so fun having you around! And I get to laugh at you while you teach and spread nasty rumors…"

"Ginny…"

"Joking… The only rumor I'm going to spread about you is that you slept with Harry."

"I did NOT."

"Aha! So you DID!"

"What? I just said that I didn't!" Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny.

"Okay, okay. You only slept with my BROTHER then, right?"

"Ew, NO!"

"Aw… come on. You must have slept with at least one of them…"

"No! Ginny! Don't get any ideas; Ron and Harry are only my FRIENDS. The only person I ever slept with was- Ginny! That was not funny!" Hermione blushed violently as another pillow went flying toward Ginny.

"So you DID sleep with someone! I knew it! Who was he? Or… she?"

"You know what? Get out!" Hermione chased Ginny around the room until the door flew open.

"What are you girls doing? You'll be late! Both of you will miss the train and Hermione, you, out of all the people here, can't miss the train! Hurry up now!" Mrs. Weasley chided.

"Oh, Ginny, I don't know how I'm ever going to live a whole year with you."

"Don't worry; you won't be living with me. You'll probably be living with Snape. Maybe even professor Binns. Tell me how that goes!" Ginny giggled ferociously as another cushion hit her laughing face. "OKAY! I'M GOING NOW!"

The door shut behind Ginny and Hermione plopped down on her bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haha- I wanted a change so I stopped the chapter in the randomest place. Usually, I'll have Hermione think of something really serious and dynamic. But I didn't feel like thinking for her. Wow. And that whole Draco monologue-ish thing was so serious, it almost made ME cry. I couldn't make up my mind if he should be mad at his mom or understanding to his mom. I think you can kind of tell. One minute he's like "How could you do this to me, mother?" and then the next he's like "I love you mother."

I'm sick by the way… Tylenols, here I come!

Toodleloos

Youngwriters56


	4. Balls and Halls

Gosh, I'm so sorry for the slow updates. I'm balancing two stories and my total laziness on my hands. I write a chapter for one story, take a nice long break, then write a chapter for the other story, then take another break, and so on and so forth.

I think I'm too lazy. And I'm thinking of starting a new story.

No. I must not do that… but it's quite tempting.

All right. Let's go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you see our new Transfiguration professor? She's like… 18!"

"Of course I saw her! Everyone saw her!"

"Wasn't she head girl? I recognize her from somewhere."

"Well, whoever or whatever she was, I must have her."

"Oh, puh-lease. You can't get any girl to go out with you, let alone a hot eighteen year-old. Dream on, man."

"I can! Just watch! Animal magnetism." (That line is stolen from Harry Potter book 4. It cracked me up so much. Haha.)

"Go ahead! I'll give you a knut to pinch her arse."

"Two."

"One."

"I'm not doing it…"

"Fine. Two. But you have to pinch it hard."

"Deal." The black haired boy tip-toed to Hermione when he was pushed back with a very strong force.

"I think not."

The two guys stared at the laid back Draco Malfoy.

"It's not very cool for a minor to harass someone older now. You have to leave it to the master. Let me show you how it's really done." Draco drawled. Ever so slowly, he staggered over to the poor victim. He put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Oh I wonder."

"I do make you wonder, don't I?" Draco breathed into her ear. Hermione shrieked.

"That TICKLES! Goshness, Malfoy, watch what you're doing!"

"Ah… ticklish is she? How about this?" Draco trailed his lips down her neck that sent needles throughout Hermione's body. "Or this?" Draco slid his fingers around her waist. "Or this?" Draco seductively moved his hand lower… and lower…

Hermione shrieked and whipped around. He had just… just… pinched her ass?

"You slimy perverted GIT! EW! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? IT'S JUST… EW!" Unexpectedly, her hand shot up and slapped him hard on the pale cheeks. Behind Draco, two seventh years doubled over laughing.

Huh. Not for long sissies.

"You two. Over here."

The two guys looked at each other with fright written all over their faces.

"Now." Oh brother. Hermione could feel it. She could feel her temper go up… and up…

"_NOOOWWWWWWW!_" She screamed.

It seemed as if the time stopped at the Hogwarts station. Every pair of eyes was on Hermione.

The Transfiguration professor.

What an impression.

If it weren't for Ginny, Hermione would sure have been caught by McGonagall.

"Well, come on now! What are y'all waiting for! Move it! I need to get my trunk in the train people! The train leaves in five minutes people! Move it! Move! Move!" Ginny broke the deadly silence as she winked at Hermione.

She really couldn't live without Ginny.

Reality focused back on Draco. Forget the seventh years. They'll get it when they start classes with her. But Draco… well…

So he likes it dirty.

I'll show him dirty.

"Oh dear… Look who it is… our little Drackie-poo. Aww… he's so CUTE!" Hermione teasingly grabbed his cheeks and stretched them out until she felt the pain herself. "Aw… our little wittle Draco has changed!" Hermione peered at him. "What can it be? Did he get a nose job?" Hermione laughed hysterically. "Did he work out? Nah… I doubt he can even reach for the snitch now."

Ginny came out of the train and pretended to help put away the baggage. This time, Hermione winked.

"Did our Draco grow taller? Hm… I don't think so…" Hermione glanced around at Draco's body. She stopped at his "manly area." Nothing. Hermione got closer. She looked at him in the eyes intensely.

"What the fuck are you doing Gr-"

Hermione's hands grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down to her.

'Holy crap' the wheels in Draco's brain stopped turning. 'Holy… holy… holy crap. Granger can kiss!' Draco licked her lips for an entry.

It was NOT permitted.

Instead, there was a sharp pain in his crotch. Oh… the nerve…

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" Only the F came out. Draco bent down and cupped his numb balls.

Hermione leaned into his ear and whispered huskily, "Next time you pull a trick like that, I will castrate you very very painfully. Do you understand?" Hermione pushed him down. "You will pay. You will pay Mr. Malfoy. Every wonder why I'm here? Oh. You'll see." Hermione kicked his shin. "You'll see. I can turn you in, did you know that? I can turn you in for harassment of a TEACHER so back off! Next time you want to feel my ass, just ASK." Hermione grinned evilly. She mussed up his hair. "Good boy." She pulled him up by his awkward hair and threatened in his ear once more. "Not a word of this to anyone. Or I will give you detention for the rest of the year." Hermione grinned, pecked him on the cheek, and waved childishly. "Love you!" She winked as she ran off with Ginny to the train. Draco just barely heard a "That was bloody fantastic Hermione!" as the girls ran away.

He dropped to the cold cement ground.

Granger can kiss

Granger can kick.

Granger can threaten.

Granger was… his professor?

His eyes grew wide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I will skip to the first day of school. I suck at the whole Headmaster/mistress welcome speech thing.

What did you expect? Everyone to ignore you and pretend you were part of their year since you were born? Let's see. You are a foot taller than all the male and female population, you look astonishingly familiar as a prefect, your robes are moth eaten, and half of the girls in the school are goggling at you and trailing drool wherever you go.

It feels different with a bunch of strangers? Try going to school with them for a year! That'll teach you. This year is so much more different. First of all, there are no "Fab Three" at the Gryffindors now that Potty and Weasel are gone.

But now… we're left with the bookworm.

Whom now half the boys are google-eyed at. What's so special about her? Me, I can understand. Really. Girls dig tall muscle men! Who won't? But Granger? All she's got is a brain twice as big as her head and some nice pair of legs.

That's all.

And then, you don't have those everyday stories on the Daily Prophet about "He-who-must-not-be-named strikes once more!" I mean, come on! There was some sort of excitement in that compared to "Weird Sisters announce their separation" or "Sirius Black found innocent, but dead." Really, watching the expressions on the dream team's face was entertaining enough.

There're no more Howlers for the dear Neville Longbottom about how he forgot something somewhere sometime. That was always a pleasure.

And then there are no bullies. Well, there's the two idiots at the train, but they were so unskillful and just a bunch of gits trying to pinch someone's ass. Back in his day, Draco, Blaise, and Ben Nott were THE ones. They were the devils as Potter's gang was the angels. Really. They went around with little halos around their heads, battering their eyelashes at Dumbledore and trying to save everyone everywhere every time.

Halo? What happened to Granger's halo? Sure. She still had those eyelashes, but her halo had morphed into devil horns during the summer.

Draco looked at her on the staff table. She was chatting away with Professor Flitwick, laughing and ranting with that brilliant sickening smile on her face.

Probably talking about a new charm that was discovered or something.

'If she can get a friend, so can I.'

Draco hasn't really thought a lot about friends when he got back. All the guys here were one year younger and that seemed to make the world's difference. Still, he's caught up with Ben's brother, Theodore, who seemed the most mature out of the lot. The first day that Thodore saw him, he ditched his friends and ran up to catch up with Draco.

Nice…

There's a screeching of owls and over a hundred of the little creatures fly in and drop our schedule in front of us.

It says:

_9:00 Charms_

_10:30 Potions_

_11:30 Lunch_

_1:00 Potions_

_2:00 Transfiguration_

Charms, Double Potions and Transfiguration. That would have been a nice schedule if Snape didn't hate him.

And Granger wasn't teaching one of them.

Shit, it was going to be a long day.

A long day? A long year!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Er… Professor Granger? I don't understand. Can you go over everything again? I sort of zoned out from 'Good afternoon, class.'" Ginny proclaimed, raising her hand and grinning mischievously. The class fell into laughter.

Oh that evil woman. Hermione had prayed and hoped that Ginny would not have her for at least the first day of school, but there she was, double Transfiguration with her. At least the next class was Slytherin.

"Then I believe that's your fault for not paying attention, Miss Weasley." Hermione smirked back and continued on with the lesson. It was almost two o'clock.

"Alright class. Your homework is to write a foot long essay about the principles of complicated transfiguration and the difference between that and basic transfiguration. Miss Weasley, I would like two feet from you. It might make you understand better." There was a soft "OOH" and the bell rang throughout the school as Hermione smiled sweetly at Ginny.

Payback for the box of condoms that Ginny snuck into Hermione's bag.

One thing that was nice about being a teacher was that she didn't have to wear the school uniform. It never bothered her, but the dress code did get a bit stuffy and strict. Of course, there was a dress code for teachers, and robes were recommended but Hermione didn't have any robes except her school robe and her dress robe.

Hermione must have grown because both were too small for her.

So Hermione at on her stool, in her white blouse and knee length black skirt. She was going for simple that day.

In just a minute, her class flooded into the classroom with minimal chatter but many frenzy whispers.

Everyone except Draco.

A second before the late bell, Draco ran into the room, panting, his hair rumpled up and his tie undone, hanging loose on his neck.

"Nice to see you've decided to come, Mr. Malfoy. Have a seat." Hermione smiled.

Draco, his face emotionless, dropped into a seat next to Theodore Nott. His new Blaise.

How Draco always managed to find a fellow bully to tag along behind him, Hermione will never know.

"Good afternoon, class. I'm Professor Granger and I'm your Transfiguration professor. As seventh year students, I will be expecting total maturity-glaring at Draco- and focus into your work. You will be taking NEWTS this year and it is my job and all of your other professor's jobs to make sure you do your best at it and you are prepared. You do not want to do badly at it and ruin your life, no?" Hermione smirked at Draco whose jaw dropped.

'I can't believe she would say something like that right in front of me and everyone! That is just… just… evil!' Draco stared at Hermione's petrifying look. White see-through collar shirt and a black skirt that waved her long heavenly legs in front of everyone's eyes. If she was not such a bitch, he would have fucked her at once…

If he hadn't screwed up the first time.

Draco made a resolution that he would not screw anyone until break or after the NEWTS.

But there was no resolution about not snogging in the hallways.

Still, it was going to be the hardest thing for Draco ever. He hadn't been able to get through a week with no sex, let alone a whole four months! There was also the question of whom. None of the girls in this year seemed screw-able enough.

"I believe you all have the Transmitting Transfiguration book? Please turn to page 31. I'm going to be skipping around a lot in this book so please bear with me. Has anyone tried reading this book?" Nobody raised their hand. "Really? I'm sure someone did."

Slowly, Draco Malfoy raised his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy? Excellent! Please, what is the difference between complicated Transfiguration and basic Transfiguration?" Hermione asked him. The class turned to him like their life depended on this question.

Draco hesitated. He had read it, but he didn't want to sound like a know-it-all that she was last year. Last seven years. It had pissed him off and his fellow Slytherins off. But he didn't want to answer it wrong and give the impression that he didn't study after failing.

"Well, complicated Transfiguration is more complicated, you know? Like transfiguring little things into different things where basic is easier and you transfigure it into something bigger or similar. Like… a turtle to a tortoise or a bird to a penguin or something. You know?" Draco smiled. That was a good answer.

And it had to be good enough for dearest Professor Granger.

Hermione bit her lip. "That was somewhat correct but very badly put. Basic Transfiguration is much easier. It is changing a certain object, like making it the mature version, for instance an egg to a frog. Or, it is changing something into something very similar like a turtle to a tortoise. Complicated Transfiguration is something like transforming a pencil to a sofa. You've started complicated Transfiguration since your fifth year, but they have been the easier ones. Do you remember the spider to the cushion? That was the first complicated Transfiguration you have done. This year, you will be getting very advanced and by the end, I will expect you to be able to transfigure a pebble into a chair or something like that."

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, what are the principles of complicated Transfiguration?"

The class turned around once more.

"Well, first, you need to be like really concentrated into doing it. Like REALLY concentrated. And you need a strong enough force of your wand and stuff. And hm… oh yeah! You need a transfigurable thing. You need to warm it up a lot before you use it. Or else, it's too solid. Right?"

Hermione nodded. So far, she's been pretty impressed but she was getting an idea of what he was trying to do.

"I will be writing some stuff on the board so please put it down as your notes. You will need it for your homework tonight." Just like she expected, she got groans and moans. She'll just have to get used to it.

"But Professor Granger, it's the first day of school! And we have Quidditch tryouts this week!" Theodore whined.

"Well, it's not all week is it? Do it tonight! I'm sure you don't have Quidditch tryouts today. You'll just have to get used to it."

"But…"

"Really you guys. You have to know how to handle yourselves. It is important that you have a lot of time management and stuff." Hermione sighed.

"But…"

"Were you guys like this to Professor Flitwick?"

There was silence.

Uh-oh.

Silence was deadly.

Hermione looked around. That shut them up.

"Now be good people and we're going to do an activity. I want you to get a partner, take a pebble for a pair and I will give you further instructions from there."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nobody told Hermione how tiring it was to be a teacher. She had to learn the hard way.

Hermione walked slowly to her room. It was a wonderful room right behind her classroom. There was a large bed, a grand professional looking desk and to Hermione's pleasure, three packed bookcases with the most interesting books ever. With some simple charms, she decorated her new room with flowers, curtains and her favorite colors: Blue, white, green, and brown.

Only shortly after, there was a fierce knocking on her door.

"Hermione! Hermione! It's me! Ginny! Open the door! This is urgent!"

Hermione swung the door open and Ginny came panting into the room.

"Hermio- Whoa! Is this your room? Awesome!" Ginny gaped at the space.

"Ginny, you came in here for a reason. What is it?"

"Oh, right. Hermione, I think I like someone I'm not supposed to."

"Who?"

"You… promise not to tell?"

"Yes. Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's jaw dropped a foot.

"I know! I know! I don't know how it happened! I was walking out of your class, and I bumped into Draco! All my books and stuff fell and he helped me pick them up. Really, he was so nice about it! And handed me the books and I took one look in his eyes and just fell for him! So I kissed him! And it was… wonderful! But, after a while, he broke it off, mumbled something, and ran off. I mean, since then, I couldn't stop thinking about it!" Ginny's pacing back and forth gave Hermione a headache. The whole deal gave her a headache.

Is that why Draco had come into the classroom all messed up?

"Well… I don't know what to say."

"I know. It's surprising. All the girls will kill me if I told them though. You won't tell right? Especially Ron and Harry?"

"I won't… but… if your… feelings, er… get stronger… I suggest you tell them yourself. If you… decide to… well, you know."

Ginny hugged Hermione. "Oh! You're the best! Don't worry. I don't think it'll last. It was just one kiss… it's probably just one of my little crushes. I don't…I don't…Hermione, what if I fall in love with him? What am I supposed to do? My family will kill me!"

Ginny started to pace back and forth.

"Well, you don't now… do you?"

Ginny stopped. "I don't know."

Hermione didn't know why she was so into Ginny's relationship with Draco. She had encouraged her to go out with Michael Corner, been excited for her when Dean asked her out. But now, she was against this.

Was Ginny's kiss better than mine?

No! Don't think about this stuff!

But it seemed as if Hermione's attempts to assure Ginny were more of her attemps to assure herself.

"Ginny, love is not something you can feel after one kiss. It takes time. It's probably just a crush, Ginny. It happens all the time. Sleep and you'll know for sure tomorrow. Now go back to your room and work on your homework. I gave you two feet for a reason you know."

Ginny laughed. "I was going to ask you about that. Do I really have to do it?"

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Aw… please? I have Quidditch and there are so many guys trying out for chaser. It's a tough competition, Hermione. Please?"

"No. Just because you know me, doesn't mean that you get to slack off. Now go!" Hermione grinned.

"Aw…"

"Go! I'm waiting for my lover to come and take me away! So go!" Hermione giggled and tried to show that she didn't feel anything about Ginny's little affair.

Ginny giggled as she waved and left the room.

Hermione didn't feel anything.

She COULDN'T feel anything.

It's not like he's done something to win her heart over or something.

But why was she acting like this?

Maybe it was for Ginny. Maybe she thought that Ginny loving Draco would be very bad for Ron and Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Maybe…

Draco fell into his bed. It had been an… interesting day.

He answers every question that every teacher asks him.

He doesn't sleep with a girl during lunch.

But he gets kissed by two girls that he's loathed since the day he was born.

Ginny. That was unexpected. He's never really paid attention to her before. When she bumped into him, he felt bad for all those years that have been tough for her. And, she seemed to be pretty popular, so he wanted to get on the good side first. He helped her. Like any normal good natured boy.

And then she kissed him.

It was… different. She certainly has done it before. But she was pushy. Demanding. Like she wanted him to do something.

Draco hated demanding and pushy people.

But Hermione… well, she was totally different. Sure, she's kissed him to kick him, but it was great while it lasted. It was cool. Smooth.

Draco liked cool and smooth people.

But hated being kneed in the balls.

Too lazy to decide, Draco pulled up his covers and went to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Longest chapter I have ever written.

Hoho.

Toodles!


	5. Kiss and Tell

Eh! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and props to _Ms. Lippy _for the awesome possum idea! Now that is a review I was looking for!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Miss Granger?"

"Miss Granger?"

"Miss GRANGER!"

Hermione bolted up from her dreamless sleep. Peering open her eyes, Hermione shrieked at Professor McGonagall's head in her fireplace.

"Miss Granger! What in the world are you doing? The faculty meeting began 20 minutes ago!"

Sleepily, Hermione peered over at her hot pink alarm clock. It was 10 am.

"Oh! Fu- OH! I'm sorry! I'll be right there! I'm SO sorry Professor! FU- AGH!" Trying to get out of bed and apologize to a face in the fireplace was certainly not easy. Hermione, being the clumsy one she was, fell face flat on the floor.

"Mother F- Ow."

"Miss Granger? Are you alright? Please hurry up and come now. We've all been waiting for your presentation."

Presentation? What presentation?

"Oh… right… the presentation. I'll be right there. I'm so sorry." Hermione said, racking her head to remember what presentation.

Slipping on her sneakers as she ran down the stairs, she bumped, and fell into a body.

"Agh! What the hell- Oh! Harry! Ron! How nice to see you!" Hermione grinned, breathing heavily.

Harry waved. "Hi Hermione! We just-"

"Hey, look. I'm in a rush right now, so get back to me later okay? Gotta go- Bye!" Hermione punched Harry slightly on the arm and sprinted towards her forgotten meeting and mysterious presentation.

As Hermione sped down the corridors, students of all grades turned back to look at their Transfiguration professor run past them with nothing but her dorm wear- a black cami and red and pink silk boy boxers. It only took minutes until Hermione screamed and ran back to her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hi."

The old aging and wise professors looked back at her. Waiting for her presentation.

"Well… I'm sorry I'm late…"

Those stares.

"Haha. You know… it's a Saturday, and I'm used to sleeping late and everything."

"Miss Granger, if you may, we are waiting for your presentation on the difference of action by this year's seventh years and last years. As I recall, you've agreed to do it instantly due to the fact that you only graduated last year, yes?" Professor McGonagall saved her.

"Oh! Right! Hem Hem. Well. Hi."

When did I ever agree to do that?

Then, she remembered.

_After Ginny had left, Hermione sat on her bed thinking. _

_What if Malfoy liked Ginny? _

_So what? Who cares? _

_I do._

_I do?_

"_Hello, Miss Granger, how are you?" _

_Hermione pivoted around until she saw Professor McGonagall in the fireplace._

"_Hello. I'm fine. You?"_

"_I'm very fine as well. I hope you are finding everything comfortable?"_

"_Yes I love-"_

"_Yes. Miss Granger, or, Professor Granger, I was wondering if you would like to do a presentation this Saturday during our monthly faculty meeting. Since you have just graduated and you would know everything that was going on in your year last year, I thought it would be best for you to do a presentation comparing last year seventh years and this year's seventh years. Could you do that?"_

"_Sure. Why not?" Hermione muttered sarcastically. No thanks Professor._

"_Great! That is fabulous! Of course, it will be a yearlong assignment but please have your first presentation ready by this Saturday. Nothing special is required. Good night." And in a pop, she was gone._

It's not like she wanted to do it. But she just couldn't go up to Professor McGonagall and say, "Hi, I was being sarcastic when I said that I wouldn't mind doing the presentation thing. I really don't want to do it and I think it's stupid."

So now, Hermione was stuck with her project.

"Anyway. From the first impression of the seventh years, I didn't notice anything special; just little stuff here and there." Hermione smiled.

They were still staring.

"Um… first of all, they were noisier and had a higher feeling of superiority than last year seventh years." That should do it.

But those old wise men and women were still watching her every move.

"Er… After the first homework assignment, I realized that only a little less than half the class didn't do it at all. I think they are being disorganized and trying to push the borders with me."

Professor Sprout grinned and looked down at her notes. One down, 20 more to go.

"And… I'm seeing a lot more bullying and segregation of rich to poor, muggle to pureblood, smart to dumb, cool to nerd, and popular to not popular. I've realized that there is a small group of elite students who look down at everyone like they are royalties."

Six heads went down.

"On the first day of school, many of my students have not even glimpsed inside the books. I was very disappointed. They don't listen to me and some of them are even falling asleep."

Only Snape and McGonagall were left.

"My final point so far is that there are more students here that think school is a joke and last year, there were only a few."

"All right, thank you Professor Granger." McGonagall announced as she applauded her.

Hermione beamed.

It was only one week and Professor McGonagall was already impressed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…so Harry here came in the Auror place and was like 'I'm wondering if I can sign up for the training.' But he comes in and sees Cho and he's like 'Whoa' and he stops talking and when she kept asking him to sign the paper, he couldn't stop staring at her. When she finally tapped him on the shoulder, he grabbed her and kissed her when her boss came in! And her boss was like 'Whoa' and Harry was like 'Bloody hell' and Cho was frantically trying to explain and two aurors come in and try to grab him out when Harry yells, 'It's me! Harry! Cho! It's me! Harry Potter!' and Cho's like 'Oh…?' and I'm standing there laughing when Harry reaches out and grabs me! He drags me out and I'm yelling 'Bloody hell!' and the aurors thought he was attacking me so they pounced on him and kicked him out, with me in his hand of course. They guys were trying to save me but I insisted that I was his friend and I would leave with him too. Then, Harry, being as stupid as he is, lifts up his hair and shows them his scar and he's like 'It's me, Harry Potter. I would like to see Cho Chang please' like he's the best or something, and one of the auror guys come up, holds up a ring on his fourth finger and says 'It's Cho Mince now, and she's my wife.' You should have seen the look on Harry's face!" Ron exclaimed, overly excitedly rambling about the story of how they got kicked out of the Auror Training place.

Harry's cheeks were bright red.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, Harry… you are so dumb!"

"Hey, she looked HOT! My brain wasn't functioning properly!" Harry said defensively.

"Yeah yeah… what ever, Harry. Hey, Hermione. How's Ginny? She's not… going out with anyone is she?" Ron gulped.

Hermione smiled and the "no" was on the tip of her tongue when she remembered Draco.

"N-no."

That no seemed to assure her better than Ron.

Wait… no. Hermione didn't care. She was just worried that Ginny would be in deep trouble with Ron and her family of they found out about her little fling with Draco.

Besides, WHY would Hermione care? It's not like she liked Malfoy or anything.

Of course! He's never done anything special that made her impressed with him.

Except the most incredible kiss in the planet. And the fact that he was the only one in his class that actually looked at his book. And that he was one of the very few who did the homework. Ginny didn't even start on it, but Hermione took pity on her confused soul and didn't punish her severely for that.

Just gave her a zero.

Like the rest of the class.

"Earth to Hermione! Hello? I was asking you a question…" Ron snapped in front of her face.

"What? Huh? Oh, hi."

"Well, me and Harry…" Hermione glared at Ron. "Or… Harry and I were wondering…"

"Yes…"

"Well, the thing is…"

"Well, you know how we got kicked out from Auror Training?"

"And we told Mrs. Weasley that we would stay in the dorms they provide…"

'And we don't really want to go back until she cools down after she finds out we screwed up."

"But we were wondering… maybe… we can…"

"GRANGER- I NEED HELP-" Draco froze at the doorway.

His Transfiguration teacher was sitting on a desk in a black shirt and short, red and pink silk boxers. Harry and Ron were standing in front of her, looking down at the ground.

So the story about Granger running down the halls in her nightwear was true!

"What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yeah, what do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Ron snapped.

"I… needed help."

How embarrassing.

Hermione grinned. "What is it, DRACO? Do you need help with your homework? Do you not understand what we are learning? Is it too hard for you?"

Draco glared at her.

"Oh, Draco, you just can't look at your professor like that. Five points from Slytherin."

Draco opened his mouth.

"Do you really want to say that?" Hermione teased.

Groaning, Draco turned back to leave when he got another glimpse of the little Red's brother.

"I was going to ask about the little Weasley but… I see you're busy."

Hermione's taunting smile faded into a frown. Her eyes grew wide. "What about Ginny?"

"Never mind. Obviously, you don't want me to ask you." He said, glancing at Ron's confused yet furious face. Draco smirked. Weasley could be so thick sometimes; Draco didn't have to give a small poke to enrage him.

Draco's impromptu plan was working. He knew Weasley would think that he was having something with Ginny. But, he knew he couldn't kiss and tell or his social level would drop severely.

Plus, Malfoys didn't kiss and tell.

They kissed and shagged.

"Why don't you just go back and do you homework, ferret? You don't want to retake this year, do you?" Harry piped in.

Silly little Potter. Thinking that it would affect Draco…

It did.

A lot.

Draco straightened up. Was it a habit? How could he become like his old, thoughtless, stupid, cold, and whore-like self in just a second? Draco was not like that. He was not going to be. He was going to concentrate on his studies and books.

"I'm sorry." He muttered to Hermione and ran out of the classroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to say sorry? Does he realize what he had just done to me?

Since the very moment Draco had softly uttered those two words, he had bombarded Hermione's thoughts with himself. But that was not the only proof of her…suspected and developing feelings.

She had talked to Harry and Ron and told them to go talk to Dumbledore. While she thought about Draco.

They skipped back in announcing Professor Dumbledore agreed to let them in.

Under one condition.

Their job was to help Mr. Filch. Mr. Filch was grown old and tired. They were to be the caretakers everyday except on weekends when Mr. Filch would take over. Hermione was happy for them, although she would have been terribly embarrassed if that happened to her.

But strangely, Hermione felt a bit of… something when they excitedly told her the good news.

Almost like she didn't want them there with her.

Shaking that thought away, Hermione had decided to take a walk.

Unfortunately.

Outside, Hermione enjoyed the bright heat of the September sun and the aroma of the exotic flowers that grew along the school. There were groups of friends chatting in the shade, or wading in the lake. A perfect way to spend their weekend. Hermione searched for Harry, Ron and Hermione's tree to find it occupied with a couple making out on the grass. Young love.

Hermione smiled and walked past them when she got a glimpse of red hair.

THE red hair.

The UNMISTAKABLE red hair.

Hermione came to a halt. As she suspected, it was Ginny. If only Ginny would know that her brother was here, in the same campus, at the most a hundred yards away.

But Hermione was not interested in that, suddenly. She felt a burst of curiosity to see who this lucky boy was to be able to snog the most popular and loved girl in school.

Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I need a walk.' Draco thought as he ran out of Hermione's classroom. Seeing her sitting there, laughing and talking with her friends had left him with the feeling in the pit bottom of his stomach.

So deep, he didn't realize what it was.

Granger had certainly done some redecorating in the two days that he didn't have her.

When he had first walked into her class, it had been the simple classroom; teacher's desk in the corner, rows of long desks for students, black board, and a projector. It sort of looked alike to the Potions dungeons, with the windows wide open.

But when he had walked in that day, she had rearranged everything. There was a wall of shelves that was packed with books. Packed. She had separated the desks to make it into two's. Her windows were slightly covered with blue curtains. Her desk was at an angle to face the whole class and not only one side of it. On the walls, there were framed artworks, pictures, a signed poster of Bill Tinkle (a famous wizard author) and a large poster of a shirtless Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt.

Anyway… he had tried to make a choice. He knew he wanted her but he didn't want to admit it. Whether it was the kick that she gave him or the O on the homework, he wanted her.

And then, there was Ginny Weasley. He knew she wanted him. He knew that she'd never been kissed that well before. He knew she was popular and pink and perfect. He guessed he should want her.

But he didn't.

The person he wanted had pushed him away. Ditched him, rejected him, repulsed him, hated him, loathed him, and spit at the sight of him.

His heart tingled when he saw and talked to her. He felt embarrassed when he messed up in front of her. He tried his best to get her attention.

Yes, it was a crush.

But Draco did not and could not admit that.

He entered the sunny Saturday afternoon outside. Theodore was serving his detention with Snape for talking back. What an idiot.

He strolled down the grass to the golden tree. Or, that was what it was called last year. It was Potter, Weasley, and Granger's tree. Nobody went there and nobody tried. It wasn't like they were going to go out and get you like what Draco and his gang would have done. It was as if they were scared of their perfect ness.

Draco sat down. It didn't feel different than another tree. But, he could smell Potter and Weasley. He could sense Granger's smile and the smell of her book.

"Seeing how the tree feels, huh?"

Draco looked up. He knew it wasn't Granger. But he looked up.

Ginny Weasley

Draco didn't reply.

"My brother and Harry are here. They didn't come after me, I know, but they're here and I'm scared."

Draco remained silent.

Ginny sighed. "I just don't understand you. One minute, I hate you, and the next, I can't stop thinking about you."

Draco looked at her. She looked forward at the lake.

"I didn't want Ron and Harry to come. I wanted this year to be brother free. Harry free. But they come back. To hover over me. Well, they probably came for another reason. But I know what Ron is thinking. He's going to make sure I don't go around flirting with boys and such." Ginny paused. "Malfoy? I'm going to retaliate. I like you and I will have you. I don't care what my brother and his friend says."

Draco looked at her in total bewilderment. A girl to profess her feelings like that; it was his first.

Before Draco can reply, Ginny leaned in and kissed him. It was… nice. She brought her hands up to his face and pressed him closer to her. With automatic reflexes, he felt his hands slither toward her waist.

When he felt it.

He felt Hermione. He sensed her near him. He smelled her, he heard her, and breathed her.

Then, he saw her. She was windswept and so earthly, she was ethereal. Her wavy brown hair flew across her face and she was peacefully watching the foolish little second year's splash around in the dangerous lake. Her hands were jammed in the pockets of her light blue denim pants. He knew that in just a second, she would tear her eyes away from the children and see him. With Ginny

As he began to withdraw his hand, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned him down to the fresh new grass. Again, from his reflexes, he felt his eyes grow dimmer as his tongue met Ginny's teeth. There was the smallest moan.

Ginny pulled back slightly to give him a satisfied and lovesick grin. Draco opened his eyes and realized that Hermione had just been there. Turning his head slightly to the side, he found her.

Hermione Granger watching him with Ginny with the tint of jealousy… and hurt.

The feeling that Draco had been burdening on his shoulders.

Succumbing to the moment, his eyes made contact with Hermione's before Ginny's lips landed on his once more.

That second when the gray sparkle in his eye met Hermione changed everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eh, I think I need to expand my vocabulary. I said 'saw' or 'embarrassed' like fifty times already. This chapter was pretty pointless but it was a chapter and I really don't know what else to write about. I never had a plan of the story line when I started this story. Please give me ideas or this story will have no point and end the next chapter. That could work too… They might realize how much they like each other and get together.

Please give me ideas!

Toodles

Youngwriter56

P.S. Don't worry! This will NOT be a Draco/Ginny fic!


	6. Ignorance

A feel as if a burden of stress as been taken out of my life! I finished my story, "Wake Up, Darling" and I was so happy because I have been waiting for the longest time in the universe to finish it. And now, it's done and I've started myself on another collection of trouble. I swear I have no idea why I keep writing more and more storied. Jesus.

Well, sorry for the late update. I've been working on the other story I just started called "Roommates." I got so much feedback from the first chapter, I felt and urgency to write another second. I work fast under a lot of pressure. Fast, but not well, and I bet everyone who read that second chapter was utterly disappointed. Haha. That's what they get for pushing me. Haha. Just kidding. I love all my reviewers all the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was ignoring me.

Deliberately, and quite obviously ignoring me.

Yet, I didn't- or more like couldn't- do anything about it.

It had already spread all over school about my little affair with Ginny Weasley. That was unexpected. Last year, I would have been outraged if I had found out about that little rumor.

But this year, I couldn't.

Because it was all true.

Ginevra was enjoying the extra popularity she was receiving from that news. Girls would compliment or glare at her for getting the impossibly "gorgeous, tall, muscular, sweet, and older" guy.

I guessed I should be happy too. I mean, who wouldn't be, if they had been named as the most popular boy in school?

Yet, my heart tore whenever I caught a glimpse of Hermione, and she did nothing.

Because she was ignoring me.

I had a feeling I knew why. It was jealousy, pain, and denial.

She was denying her inevitable feelings for me as I had done for her as well.

First, I was overjoyed. I mean, me liking a mudblood- especially Granger, was totally beyond belief but it was the truth and nothing but the truth. I wanted her to feel how I had felt for about a month now. But, she took this her own way. She was not trying to get my attention or trying to bad-mouth Ginny.

She was torturing ME when I was supposed to make HER see. And instead, I was in pain, watching her eyes skim past me in class or in hallways.

And it almost made it look like I was jealous because I was doing everything to catch her attention. Making stupid little jokes in class, talking out loud, waving to her on the hallways, and once, even sending her a little one line note that went something like: "I was reading my astronomy book and I came across Uranus." I've sent her slippers that squeaked and made odd exotic sounds at every step. It was supposed to make her laugh.

I have no idea if she did.

I'm terrified. I've become my old self from being around her this year, trying to impress her. I'm now the class clown and I find myself procrastinating; telling myself I'll work on my five foot essay later when it was only due the day after tomorrow.

A typical day would go as this:

At six AM, I would awake to the snoring of Theodore and two other gross and filthy Slytherins. I'd throw a pillow at Theo and we go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

In middle of my French toast, I'd catch myself staring at Hermione eating, talking, and laughing. I'm in love- but I don't want to face it.

Theodore would nudge me. He catches me doing that everyday but him being an ignorant idiot, he would have no idea what it was. I gobble my bread and I drag him to class. He always wants to ditch but I can't let him, or I do that.

I sit in defense against the dark arts, nonchalantly leaning on my chair and I fall down when Hermione walks in, crisp, fresh, and clean.

I love that.

She doesn't even grin. She sits on her stool behind her podium and reads her important looking papers as more students start filing in.

These days, it seems as if someone is always crying- whether they were dumped or hurt. Hermione would calm the person down and start class.

Then, it's my spotlight to say something witty and cute.

"Wow, man. That's the biggest scar I've ever seen! It's even bigger than two pieces of dust put together!"

or

"I'm sorry that so and so dumped you, even though I see both sides of the point."

And even one time, when Draco was having a particularly bad day,

"I'm sorry that you were dumped, but my boyfriend dumped me this morning too and do you see me crying my ass off?"

Not a word from Hermione

Not even a glare

Detention would have been nice.

But had anything been nice these days? No.

Then, after classes, Ginny would find him hiding and tackle him and smother him with her lovesick kisses and mushy lovey dovey phrases that were so corny, he could have made a ton of popcorn with them. (A/N: I know that line was so corny, but someone told me that today and I laughed like a peacock. Haha. You see, I'm really weird.)

"Oh, my sweet darling… I missed you! I just couldn't stop thinking about you in my classes so I got detention with Snape. But it's okay. At least I'll have something to think about right?"

"Sure, Gin. Sure."

"Ron cornered me today. Told me what a disgrace I was and that those rumors better not be true. I told him they were and to shut his face and shove it up his ass. I think he'll get over it, but at least I won't have anyone telling me where to go with my relationship, right? I'm sort of tired of that. I had to break up with a lot of guys because of Ron, and I've never interfered with him and Hermione-"

"WHAT?"

Draco sat up.

"Tell me that last sentence again?"

"Er… Draco? What's-"

"NOTHING NOTHING. Tell me that sentence again. You've had to…"

"I've had to break up with a lot of guys because of Ron- but… Oh, Draco! You don't have to go beat up Ron because of that. It's okay. It's really okay. Aw… you're so sweet! Wait 'till I tell the girls about this. They'll go crazy for you. I'm so lucky to have you, Draco." She'd sigh and Draco would breath very VERY deeply to calm himself down.

"Sure, Gin. Sure." He'd assure her, and himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Why did he do this to me?

Ever since he stood in front of me with his sad gray eyes and muttered "sorry," and ever since he looked at me while kissing Ginny under MY tree, my heart melted. I've been trying to ignore him, but he's making it harder. He waves his hand in the air every time I ask a freaking question, smiles when he passes me in the hallways, says corny, yet silly and funny jokes in my class, and always has a way of making out with Ginny right when I walk past.

I'm going crazy, blubbering about Malfoy.

I know I feel something, but I don't know, or don't want to tell myself it's really what I feel. He's going out with Ginny. I'm going to have to respect that.

But I don't want to!

I told Ron about Ginny and Draco's relationship and he didn't believe me.

But I guess he heard all the rumors because I came across him cornering Ginny in an deserted hall.

"Ginny, those rumors- tell me they're not true."

"What rumors? I have to get to class, Ron. I don't have time to sit and sip tea with you." Ginny groaned angrily.

Hermione grinned. Popularity gave you humor.

"You know what I'm talking about. Come on, Ginny. You can't hide from me much longer. Those rumors aren't true are they?"

"Rumors about WHAT? There are over a gazillion rumors that pass through the school, Ron. There's one about Snape and McGonagall, Hermione and Harry- I started that, Hermione and you- I started that too, don't tell 'Mione, there's one about Luna and Dumbledore- that's just gross, and I even heard one about Harry and you! And for your information, I know that Harry's not gay-but I don't know about you- so that rumor I know can't be true. I mean, a girl can't even stand being with you, let alone a guy like Harry who has a mob of girl fans kissing wherever he walked." Hermionemade a mental noteto kill Ginny after for spreading that rumor about her.

"Ginny. I'm serious."

"So am I. I have no idea what rumor you're talking about. I don't want to sound bossy and snobby, but I am pretty popular and I get bombarded with LIES and SECRETS and RUMORS all the time."

"Well, what other rumor would I be talking about? The one about you and Draco of course! Tell me you kind of aren't seeing him,"

"No, I'm not 'kind of' seeing him."

Ron sighed and smiled nervously. She had emphasized the "kind of" too much.

"I AM seeing him. I LIKE him. I may even LOVE him. But I'm not letting you ruin this for me, Ron. You ruined my LIFE so I want you to go back, bite your overly air-filled head and stick it up your ass. Good bye Ronald."

Ron's ears turned purple.Like grapes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley- I am warning you…" He breathed.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do? Hug me? That'll just bring up another gross and sickening RUMOR." Ginny swirled around and stalked off as Ron stood behind her, shaking with anger.

Poor Ron.

Hermione felt the urge to go and help him through this, but she couldn't because it would give him ideas.

She and Ron were through. Over. Zilch. Nunca. There was no "Ron and Hermione" or "Hermioron" or "Mrs. Hermione Weasley." They were still friends, sure, but ever since their break-up in their seventh year, their friendship seemed to grow apart. Trying to remain mature about it and call each other best friends again didn't seem to work- with any relationship.

So, Hermione had left Ron alone and was now sitting at her desk, writing up her report for the faculty meeting.

_This week, I have made my decision to investigate teacher-student relationships. I wanted to see if the teachers and students were not getting along as well as they should be._

_To do my research, I've visited other classes to observe the students there, and written accords of my own experiences. In one class, I saw students being so utterly rude to the teacher, but the teacher making no notion about that. I think that is a problem and I'm sure it is because the professor was scared to do something about it. One way to fix it is to remind yourself that you were stronger and much more powerful than they were._

_In another case, the teacher was not giving enough care and attention to their students. I saw many kids in the room confused and stumped, and the teacher did nothing but take off points and chide at them. I am a novice with teaching, but being a student myself, I wanted a professor who cared and helped when it was needed, but also didn't pick on me too much or put all the pressure on me._

_I've also seen this year that the students don't acknowledge their teacher on hallways or in free time. _Hermione frowned. That was not true.

_I've also seen this year that the students ignore their teachers during lectures and goof off a lot. _

"Granger, we need to talk."

Hermione jumped off her chair.

It was Draco.

"I'm busy right now. Another time, Mr. Malfoy."

"Granger,"

"It's Professor Granger, mind you."

"Granger, I know what you are feeling and I see it in your eyes. I don't know! But you need to stop ignoring me. I want to talk to you. I want you to listen. I need you to listen."

"Professor Granger, Draco."

"I don't give a shit! I am older than you and I will call you whatever I want!" Draco raged.

"I have a higher rank in this place than you and I can do whatever I want." Hermione shot back.

"Why are you ignoring me? Are you jealous? Is it me and Ginny?"

"Lower your tone, Draco." Hermione said in a strained voice.

"I've been sitting in your classroom and passing you everywhere, trying to show you that I'm a person in this world and trying to get your attention. You know how many stupid things I've done the past weeks? Can't you stop ignoring me and talk? Explain to me?"

"There's nothing to explain!"

"Yes there is!"

"No!"

"I'll give you something to explain. Tell me why you've been ignoring me."

"I- I haven't been…"

"Yes you have and you know it and I know it. You can't hide it forever."

"I,"

"Or tell me this. Is it because of Ginny and me? Are you jealous?"

"NO!"

"Granger- oh… god! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO ME?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

Draco's did not.

"My heart tears open when you casually look past me, or when you're laughing and chattering with your friends and I'm stuck here in the lowest of the bottom watching you and with a sinking feeling in my gut. I've been hiding it, Hermione, but I can't anymore.

"This summer changed me. I used to be gross, filthy, cruel, cold, and a dumbass. I'm past that now. And I opened my eyes for the first time. And I saw you.

"That kiss at the train station triggered my first thoughts. Sure, that kick did hurt but that kiss was… Granger. Hermione. Talk to me."

Hermione became overcome with emotions after Draco's heart-clenching monologue.

She couldn't hide it too.

She liked him. She had a thing for him.

A tear rolled down Hermione's burning cheeks and saw promise in Draco's eyes.

Neither of the love bound couple saw the furious and crying Ginny Weasley quivering at the doorway of Hermione's classroom- watching them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOH! OH MAN. THAT'S FREAKING DINKING!

Boring chapter as usual, but I'll just have to wait for that review that says "It was NOT a boring chapter… etc."

So while you are reviewing- please give me some ideas for the next chapter.

Thank you.

Youngwriter56


	7. Depression of a flower

Thank you everyone for your super reviews. Remind me to thank y'all in the end.

You know what- I have no idea where this story or even CHAPTER will lead to. Every single chapter I ever wrote was impromptu- I'll sit in front of my computer and start typing my story. So sometimes, I get my endings of chapters when in a couple paragraphs above it. I never know what's going to happen. So with that note, please know that sometimes, my endings will surprise you- and even me! That jealous Ginny thing in the previous chapter was totally out of the blue. Let's see how it'll go.

I can feel it. This is going to be one hell of a sad chapter. Be aware.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FUNNY. SO IF YOU'VE BEEN READING THIS STORY FOR ITS HUMOR, SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND READ THE VERY END WHERE I'LL HAVE A LITTLE SUMMARY FOR YOU GUYS. I'M SORRY THAT I CAN'T MAKE SERIOUS PARTS INTERESTING. SORRY. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I came to this school as a little eleven year old, bustling and full of pride and energy for getting into this famous and dream school. I could have continued my life as a muggle, becoming valedictorian, becoming some sort of a doctor like my parents, driving, going on blind dates, and then finally meeting death. I chose the path of a witch. Then, I realized that I took a completely different path than what I probably would have. The only similarity is death. _

_As a first year graduate from Hogwarts, I was beyond gracious and thankful for this job as a teacher. I felt as if my path was fulfilled. I had worked my ass off for seven years and it paid off in the end. Sure, I was loveless and naïve to the teaching world, but I thought I was satisfied._

_Until I realized how much love meant to me. There's the "love of your life" love and "love since birth" love. I had thought that finding the right man would be real love. I had been greedy and I know it. I had been wrong for almost the first time in my life._

_This is my presentation on Teacher- student relations. You end up learning from them than they learn from you. I, for one, learned about love. A love for a student. And how that can be the most powerful thing that can ever be imagined. So now, I feel I have fulfilled everything. I am done. _

………………………………………………………………………………

Ginevra Weasley was stuck.

Draco had been deliberately avoiding and ignoring her.

She wasn't stupid like people thought and expected her to be. She was the smartest witch of the year. Maybe she didn't get an Outstanding on every assignment or earned her fellow Gryffindors 10 points for answering a question correctly everyday. But she knew about the real world- the common world.

And, she knew Draco didn't like her one bit. He had no feeling for her. Sure, he respected her, but she knew with all her heart that he did not love her the way she loved him.

When she had witnessed the encounter of her boyfriend and her best friends, she nearly broke down.

Yet, she never actually broke down.

She contemplated cutting, drinking, and even suicide. Yes. Rough for just a little conversation of her little boyfriend and her little girlfriend. But, it wasn't just that inevitable devotions for her two friends that tore her up, it was the fact that they had been lying to her, cheating her, and they had never stopped her from falling in love. It was the ignorance she received from both of them.

Being strong, she never committed any of those stupid doings. And, she lived her life like it was everyday, trying to get to know Draco better, working hard in class, goofing off with friends, setting a role-model example for the school.

"Hey, Draco."

She plopped down next to him, her eyes red and her voice shaky. She hated how she was always the first to acknowledge each other.

"Oh, hi."

She breathed

"So… my friend just blabbed on forever about how her boyfriend has been going behind her back and all. And they always seemed like the perfect couple. And that really got me thinking and worrying. You're not seeing anyone or watching anyone behind my back, right?"

"Of course not, Ginny." He sighed restless and slightly annoyed.

"Okay." Tears welled up in her eyes again. "Shit. I've gotta run. Bye." She got out before he saw the tears pouring out of her puffy eyes. Lies. She hated lies.

She passed Ron.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny put a finger to her lips and mouthed at him: shut up asshole.

Oh, how fun it was to poke at Ronald. He seemed to be the only entertainment for her now.

Suddenly, there was an icy slash at Ginny's head and she tumbled down. On the snowy grounds, in pain, she swiveled around to catch a glimpse of Peeves. She glared at him. Peeves' eyes grew wide as he bowed his head with a small smirk. He had respected all Weasleys since the memorable departure of Fred and George.

Ginny looked around her.

Hermione was walking out of the castle, cheeks rosy and a scarf cozily wrapping her slender neck.

Ginny reached out her hand to try to call out to her, but it was too late. Peeves had already found his next victim.

He bundled up a great round ball of fresh snow and threw with all his little might at the unsuspecting Hermione. She tumbled on the ground, just like Ginny, and groaned. She swore loudly and made quick eye-contact with Ginny lying ahead of her. Hermione flashed a faint grin and then…

The next few moments were a blur.

There was a full grown male body rushing in the snow, white blond hair flapping around his pale and frozen face. He made his way.

Ginny's love.

Draco Malfoy

Ginny smiled. He DID like her.

She got ready to stand up when he called out "Hermione!"

Ginny plopped back down again.

Hermione's eyes went round. Ginny saw it. They became a perfect circle.

"Hermione! Are you all right? That stupid little git- I'll get him." Draco bent down in front of Hermoine, his back facing Ginny.

Hermione shook her head. "No. No. Don't do this Draco."

Draco tilted his head slightly, confused. "What?"

"Stop, stop Draco. Don't help me."

"Don't help you? How can I not help you? You're on the frozen ice, shivering your head off and I can't help you? Are you okay?" Draco felt Hermione's forehead. "Come on, Hermione, you'll get sick. I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione shook her head even more violent.

Draco let out a sharp breath. "You. Are. Going. To. Be. Sick. Get. Over. Yourself. PROFESSOR Granger."

"Draco…"

"Why are you pushing me away? I thought you promised me you won't ignore and avoid me anymore. I thought we had started since this afternoon our secret… well, relationship?"

"Draco…"

"You know what? Never mind. I'm taking you, whether you like it or not." Draco pulled out Hermione's feet from the snow and laid them on his lap, getting ready to carry her inside.

"Draco. Behind you."

Draco turned his head and froze.

His girlfriend watching them with her eyes a total unclear message. Her face as white as a ghost and her lips as red as a rose. Trembling ever so fiercely.

She was heartbroken.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is Ginny missing again?"

"YES" The class chimed in harmoniously.

"Hm." Hermione frowned. Even after a break-up, it wasn't like Ginny to miss a whole week of classes.

Hermione knew it was her fault as well. She had agreed to her relationship with Draco and she had not stopped him sooner. She had tried and tried to talk to Ginny but her roommates would glare at her when they peeped out the door. Probably the bad grades she had reluctantly given them

Hermion Granger, the master of feelings was in a predicament that was quite difficult to untangle her out of. She was torn between siding for Ginny and letting go of Draco or siding for Draco and letting go of Ginny. She had begun to feel for Draco. He had given her chocolates, taken her on midnight cruises on his broomstick, taught her about the stars and constellations, told her stories that his mother once told him, and made her truly smile for the first time in ages. So she chose him. She had known Ginny all her life and she knew Ginny would get over something small like that.

Now, Draco, she didn't want to lose quite yet. She and Ginny were like two peas in a pod. They could never be broken apart. So why waste a perfectly good love experiment on something that won't break apart? It seemed reasonable.

Harry and Ron were almost never seen. She'd say hi a few times and have quick conversations but they were busier than they thought. Figuring that weekdays were not nearly enough for them in earnings, they got a weekend job at the twin's shop, which was accommodating faster than ever.

"Miss Granger! Ginny's here!"

Hermione gained her senses as she felt her head pop up. Sure enough, there was Ginny.

Looking…

The same?

No.

Even better.

Her hair was darker- the dye that Hermione had let Ginny borrow probably. Her eyes were covered with make-up that Hermione had given her for Christmas. Hermione guessed it was to cover up the bags she had under her eyes from the crying.

She was probably right.

Hermione cleared her throat. "W-Well, it's nice to see you again, Miss Weasley." She smiled.

Ginny did not.

"Is it?"

Hermione bit her lip. Okay… so maybe talking to her wasn't the best idea to start off Ginny's awake from the dead.

And neither was having Draco AND Ginny in the same classroom at the same time. What a time for Ginny to burst in- a day with the Slytherins.

"Take a seat, Ginny."

"I can't."

Hermione frowned. This was going worse than she imagined. "Why is that?"

"Because MALFOY is in my seat, Miss GRANGER." Ginny shot back expertly. Damn, she was good. The class gave a small "Ooh…"

"Very well then, why don't you take Mr. Malfoy's previous seat?"

"Why can't you move him? That's where MY seat was. Just because a person's sick doesn't make them inexistent. And out of all people, YOU should know that." Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

Another "Ooh"

Hermione turned red.

"Okay then, Draco, you heard Ginny." Draco gave her a sad look, took his books and slumped back at his seat next to Theodore. Ginny had a triumphant grin plastered on her beaming face.

Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, breath in…

Breath out.

"Okay class; let's go back to our discussion. When you produce a Patronus, what form does it take?"

"You're JOKING." Ginny cried out.

"Excuse me?"

"We're learning about the Patronus when I learned it two years ago? Shouldn't you know we all know how to do it? I mean, you were with Harry Potter teaching it, weren't you?" she leaned back in her chair. The girl next to her was admiring her in awe.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're not the only person in this class, you know, Miss Weasley. Not everyone in this class has learned it. Remember that there are Slytherins in this class, Miss Weasley. And of all people, YOU should know that." OOOH. BURN.

Ginny shut up from there.

And with each sad, painful, and broken-hearted look that Ginny passed on to Hermione, she felt a great pang of grief. That was no way to treat a victim of Hermione's vital mistake.

A/N/ not the end, just something random. I LOVE SOMETHING CORPORATE! Sorry. I was listening to it while I was writing that part. I love something corporate- oh my gosh. I love it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, so operation bitch went totally wrong when Hermione ended up being the bitch in the end.

That last comment had really hit Ginny.

That plan was the last straw. For sure. And what Ginny was to do had not nearly as much to do with Draco.

There she lay, grieving over her loss- processing all the lies in her head. She knew she had to face it SOME day, but in the back of her mind, she was hoping and dreaming that it would never come. The break-up. Where she would have had to stand in front of all the lies that had passed and manipulated her through her relationship. The pretend love, the reluctant love, the forbidden love, the secret love.

After Hermione had witnessed Ginny's heart shattering, she at least expected her to come running after her, but she didn't. She chose Draco's lying, cruel, thoughtless heart over her vulnerable one.

And then, a random girl came up to her one day and started babbling for hours about a boyfriend who cheated on her and lied to her, when Ginny realized that it wasn't her problem. She had too many complications of her own to deal with. And it also hit her that she was going to end up being that poor girl, but with nobody to run to. No, she wasn't going to be. She was.

And then, she got out all her feelings and emotions on paper. There was nobody deep enough to understand her hidden meaning and nobody close enough to trust. There was no Hermione, no Draco, no Ron, no Harry, no Mom, no Bill, no Charlie, no anyone.

She sat on her bed and thought of all the possible things she can do.

And came down to one final resort.

It seemed to be the only way out. She was dead tired of living and preying on lies. There was no turning back now- it was too late. And what did people suffering on that end up doing in the end?

Suicide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_So now, I sit here, drowning in my own tears, wondering when everything went wrong and why I let it go wrong._

_It's not anyone's fault. It's mine. And mine alone._

_I'm tired of living these lies. I knew I had to face it one day, but now, I'm facing it and it's overwhelming. The shock of what had really gone on is terrifying me, I can't stand to even think of it. _

_Everyone is just a centimeter from making this their fault. And all of you are right. It was almost your fault. I almost wrote on this little piece of paper that it was Draco, Hermione, Ron, and all my friend's fault, but it wasn't. It was mine for letting this happen to me so don't blame yourself._

_Don't y'all feel guilty too. It's done. It's over. Nothing can change now, so learn to live with it. You learned to live without me, and you've BEEN living without me. _

_For those of you who actually cared about me, I'm really sorry. You have to know that this was not all because of some stupid break-up or some stupid comeback. It was the way I was living my life that killed me. Literally._

_So now, I watch from above, or below, and laugh at all you naïve idiots who are running around trying to figure out what to do and forget that there is MUCH more important things than that._

_Remember your friends. They last forever. Until this happens and then they are gone. Be there when they need you._

_So please, try to remember me. And remember that I tried and tried and failed. Tried again, failed, and then, tried._

_And then, I made it. I've reached my destination. This is where I belong and this is where I am. Don't change it. Don't even try. Just sit there. Maybe shed a tear, and then forget it. I'm only a ghost now. I don't exist. Don't grieve and ruin your life over a dead body. It's not worth it. Don't do it Hermione. I love you so much and I can't let you do that to yourself._

_Mom, Dad, you've been the best to me. I love you more than anything in this entire world. _

_Draco._

_Have a happy life, y'all._

_Love always_

_Your Ginny._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blah blah bloop.

That was depressing. I wish I could be a really dramatic writer and make you guys cry. Man. If I get a review that says that this chapter made you cry, it would make my day. I'm not trying to depress y'all or anything but…

Okay. So for those honest frank people who decided to skip this, here's what happened.

Ginny tries one last time to try to get with Draco and flip him toward her, but it fails. She tearfully walks back to the castle when she gets hit by a snowball. She sees Hermione get hit too. Right then, she catches a glimpse of Draco running toward them but freezes when she sees him go for Hermione. Hermione sees Ginny and warns Draco. Draco rambles on about their "secret relationship" and Ginny is heartbroken. However, Hermione chooses Draco over Ginny, thinking Ginny would get over it, but that was Ginny's last straw. Ginny realizes that she's been living on lies and commits suicide. The chapter ends with Ginny's letter to everyone. Cliché, come to me.

Blah blah bloop. That was sort of stupid chapter. Doi. Way too melodramatic.

Toodles!


	8. A Granger Decision

Wow, you guys, the response I got for that chapter was outstanding. I was really shocked and impressed.

To sporty girl I never wrote a story that was called Draco's Plan, but I did search it and I found three stories that could have been it:

Draco's plan by TheMeshugahGirl reviews

Draco has a plan to finally be rid of Harry once and for all. Will he finally be able to one-up Harry? Read and find out.rnrnRated PG-13 for language and violence in later chapters.  
Fiction Rated: T - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 750 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 2-19-05 - Published: 2-19-05

Draco's plan by Aradia Rose reviews

This is my take on why Draco Malfoy chose to be so rude to Harry just before the Sorting Ceremony. One-Shot.  
Fiction Rated: K - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 888 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 1-11-05 - Published: 1-11-05

Draco's plan by sunsethoriz reviews

It's the Great Hall at breakfast and Ron sits on a cactus placed on his seat, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. 100 words drabble, my first one :)  
Fiction Rated: K+ - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 199 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 11-30-04 - Published: 11-30-04

Thanks for reviewing you guys! I got the best reviews ever. So long, helpful, detailed… thanks.

**This might be the last chapter. I'll let you know in the end. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry cursed as another foolish first year stomped on the newly mopped floor with his muddy and dirty shoes. Probably left a trail too.

"Hey, you. Get back here." The little boy turned around, fear written in his eyes.

"What are you doing, stomping around with such filthy shoes as those? Do you have any idea how long it took for me to clean that up?"

"N-no…"

"WELL DO YOU?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you BETTER be sorry. Just because I'm some poor loser just out of school and was too lazy to turn in a junior job applications, doesn't make me trash. What am I going to do now? Every step that I take is one more notch down from my energy level."

They boy was practically spazzing under him.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up for you."

"You will?"

"Y-yes. Just please don't punish me. My mother will kill me."

"All right. But you better have done a good job or else I'll personally make sure you're suspended. And if you tell, I'll promise you expulsion."

Yelping, the boy grabbed Harry's mop and began scrubbing the floor beneath them.

Harry grinned. Just another corridor to skip. He was used to it. That had been the only way him and Ron were able to get some free time.

Now what to do…

He hadn't talked to Hermione for a while, so he reckoned he'll go over and talk with her. He proudly strutted over to Hermione's classroom, but it was deserted. Lavender told him that she wasn't in her room either. So, he took a walk across the room to Ginny's room…

He froze.

There he was, sitting on the stair railing (boys weren't allowed inside girl's dorms) gaping at the scene before him. The first thing he saw was a letter daintily placed on the desk. Then, he saw Ginny.

She was putting on a beautiful dress robe. It must have cost a fortune. It was made of light, delicate, chocolate brown velvety texture and it fit her perfectly. It was custom made. The dress flowed beneath her like the casual wave of the sea. Ginny looked stunning in it for the chocolate color of it brought out her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to talk when he caught sight of her grasping a bottle.

The unmistakable bottle green of that bottle she held was horrifying.

Ventakrum Poinsol

Poison.

Right then, Ginny turned her head, so she was facing Harry. Harry gulped. What was he to say?

Ginny smiled. Relief? Suspicion? Whatever it was, it triggered itself onto him as he lunged forward. He jumped into the room and grabbed hold of Ginny's slim waist.

"GINNY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm doing what you think I'm doing. What else?"

"Ginny! Stop! I can't let you do this."

"Harry…"

"No! Don't do it! Whatever it is, I can't let you do this to yourself."

"Harry."

"I love you, Ginny! What is everyone going to do without you?"

"Kiss me."

"Ginny, if it's the last thing I do, I cannot let you- what?"

"Kiss me."

"Gin…"

"Do it. Then, I'll think about it."

Sighing, Harry let go of Ginny's stomach and he pressed his lips on hers.

He kissed her.

He kissed her desperately, needingly, hopefully, full of prayer and begging her not to do it.

When he let go, he held her breath. He could finally say that he kissed someone and saved their life.

Unfortunately, he couldn't.

Her last words were "I thought so," as she stared at Harry's flaming emerald eyes while chugging down the last drop of poison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"NO! IT CANNOT BE TRUE. YOU'RE LYING TO ME!"

"Miss Granger, please, calm down."

"SHE WAS THERE A FUCKING MINUTE AGO. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? SHE CAME INTO MY CLASS TODAY! I SHOULD KNOW! SHE WAS BEING A BITCH AND I WAS BEING A BITCH AND…"

"Miss Granger! Please! Harry found her in middle of action and I have even seen her body. I'm very sorry. This is very hard news for us." Dumbledore said. Sadly. His eyes looked weary and his hair was curlier than ever.

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING LYING TO ME! YOU BASTARDS! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Hermione screamed. Harry took her arm and pushed her down.

"There's a letter…"

_So now, I sit here, drowning in my own tears, wondering when everything went wrong and why I let it go wrong._

_It's not anyone's fault. It's mine. And mine alone._

_I'm tired of living these lies. I knew I had to face it one day, but now, I'm facing it and it's overwhelming. The shock of what had really gone on is terrifying me, I can't stand to even think of it. _

_Everyone is just a centimeter from making this their fault. And all of you are right. It was almost your fault. I almost wrote on this little piece of paper that it was Draco, Hermione, Ron, and all my friend's fault, but it wasn't. It was mine for letting this happen to me so don't blame yourself._

_Don't y'all feel guilty too. It's done. It's over. Nothing can change now, so learn to live with it. You learned to live without me, and you've BEEN living without me. _

_For those of you who actually cared about me, I'm really sorry. You have to know that this was not all because of some stupid break-up or some stupid comeback. It was the way I was living my life that killed me. Literally._

_So now, I watch from above, or below, and laugh at all you naïve idiots who are running around trying to figure out what to do and forget that there is MUCH more important things than that._

_Remember your friends. They last forever. Until this happens and then they are gone. Be there when they need you._

_So please, try to remember me. And remember that I tried and tried and failed. Tried again, failed, and then, tried._

_And then, I made it. I've reached my destination. This is where I belong and this is where I am. Don't change it. Don't even try. Just sit there. Maybe shed a tear, and then forget it. I'm only a ghost now. I don't exist. Don't grieve and ruin your life over a dead body. It's not worth it. Don't do it Hermione. I love you so much and I can't let you do that to yourself._

_Mom, Dad, you've been the best to me. I love you more than anything in this entire world. _

_Draco._

_Have a happy life, y'all._

_Love always_

_Your Ginny._

How could Hermione not do it when it was just written blandly out there that she should have "remembered her friend because they last forever?" How should have been there when Ginny so desperately needed her.

"This is all my fault. And I will take responsibility for it."

"WHAT? HERMIONE! IT SAYS SO ON THE FREAKING PAPER- IT IS NOT ANYONE'S FAULT BUT HER OWN!"

"HOW could you say that when you KNOW that it's OUR fault and that it was US that brought her into that rock bottom she landed on? You KNOW we had SOMETHING to do with it so you might as well just admit it instead of keeping it inside of you for the rest of your LIFE!"

"Well, I'M actually doing what she TOLD us to do instead of doing the exact opposite!"

"Oh really, Draco, how could you be so naïve? Would someone really write: "This is your fault and you will pay" on their suicidal letter? Just think Draco! It IS our fault- there is no denying that! I know it, you know it, and she knew it too! So just-"

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! OH MY GOSH- YOU WOULD NOT- WHAT- GINNY! I- I- I SAW HER! SHE'S, SHE'S, SHE'S, SHE'S KILLED HERSELF! SHE'S DEAD! I SAW HER DO IT JUST NOW! JUST…" Harry Potter fell into a chair.

"What? So, while I was reading this letter, she was still alive? That- that doesn't make any sense!"

Dumbledore scratched his chin. "Actually, Miss Weasley could have sent out these letters to everyone and then thinking they would spend time opening it took her OWN time doing what the letters explained."

"Then…"

"Then, it means this is my fault that I had been foolish enough to try to communicate with all the teachers and her friends when I actually should have gone to go check on her. So stop the bickering, Draco and Hermione."

"It's not your fault she even thought of doing this, Professor."

"Well, it's my fault it happened. So, that's the end of this discussion. Please… please head back to your own…own…"

And then, for the first time in years, Albus Dumbledore broke down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I came to this school as a little eleven year old, bustling and full of pride and energy for getting into this famous and dream school. I could have continued my life as a muggle, becoming valedictorian, becoming some sort of a doctor like my parents, driving, going on blind dates, and then finally meeting death. I chose the path of a witch. Then, I realized that I took a completely different path than what I probably would have. The only similarity is death. _

_As a first year graduate from Hogwarts, I was beyond gracious and thankful for this job as a teacher. I felt as if my path was fulfilled. I had worked my ass off for seven years and it paid off in the end. Sure, I was loveless and naïve to the teaching world, but I thought I was satisfied._

_Until I realized how much love meant to me. There's the "love of your life" love and "love since birth" love. I had thought that finding the right man would be real love. I had been greedy and I know it. I had been wrong for almost the first time in my life._

_This is my presentation on Teacher- student relations. You end up learning from them than they learn from you. I, for one, learned about love. A love for a student. And how that can be the most powerful thing that can ever be imagined. So now, I feel I have fulfilled everything. I am done. _

_I don't think I can stand one more day without knowing that Ginevra Weasley, my best girlfriend, died because of me. I will not survive with all the grief that will torment me for the rest of my life and I should not, will not, and cannot stand in a classroom where she once stood in front of me, her eyes bright and clear, her face glowing and her heart pure. I cannot stand there perfectly normal with that inevitable voice in my head that says that I destructed all of that- that dazzling wonder she was. Being perfect is the worst thing you can ever possibly be and I made her perfect. I made her want to be who she wasn't and I made her need to be that total stranger who was… well, perfect._

_I don't know how y'all can ever stand this, but I can't even bear to think of it. That is why I will resign from my position. I don't deserve this job and I don't want this job anymore. I have caused a death of my student and it has hit me how important that love for Ginny was. She had taught me that I shall always have my friends and family, but not always love. That lust and simple attraction. I cannot bear look at all those faces that once used to be part of Ginny's life and have been broken down piece… by piece… _

_I speak out for all of you who feel the same as I. Do not quit. I may sound like a hypocrite saying that, but it will come to your senses later on. You will realize that I had done this in pure guilt, shame, and unbearable cowardness, but not a single one of you should feel that same way. When I sat on the stool in my first year with that talking hat on me, it began to consider putting me in Ravenclaw. I didn't mind- I mean, they were well known for their brilliant academics. But, in the end, it told me that it sensed a strong pure bravery deep inside of me that was struggling to be released._

_I'm afraid I just proved that hat wrong._

_I am not brave and I am not strong. This is killing me to write this- no pun intended. I cannot afford making a stupid mistake like I did by choosing a temporary crush for the real person in my life. And being in this school is like an every day reminder of that._

_I made a mistake. A stupid, silly, thoughtless mistake that even challenged the Ravenclaw blood in me. I made a mistake like Lord Voldemort made a mistake, I made a mistake like Neville Longbottom committed, and I made a mistake, 100 times worse than the mistake of Draco Malfoy. Everyone makes mistakes I guess. We ARE all human. _

_But, I can't stand to do that. I am notorious for my perfection. I guess I'll wake up twenty years later and realize that running away from all this by resigning and all was even a bigger blunder, but I don't care now, and I doubt I'll care later. _

_And now, I leave all of you with the words of my heroine: Ginevra Weasley. "Remember your friends. They last forever. Be there when they need you."_

_Love always,_

_Hermione Granger_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is she really gone, Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm afraid so.

"No… no you're lying."

"Draco, do you really think I would lie about this sort of stuff?"

"She left because of Ginny? But Ginny told her not to do it! You know that! You were there!"

"Yes, I know, but as it says so, she couldn't handle it herself"

Draco pushed his face into his hands

"But Draco, I'm not done yet."

"What else could you possibly have? It's OVER! IT'S DONE! I'M RUINED NOW, DUMBLEDORE! I'M TORN! I'M RIPPED, I'M BROKEN, I'M TORN APART, AND I'M FINISHED FOR ETERNITY! I…"

"I get your point, Draco. MY point was that I have good news. You might actually like this…"

"Let me guess, she's hiding in your closet? You only hid her so none of the other kids could find out about her?"

Dumbledore had read most of the letter to the entire school for breakfast that day. It had been moving and when he declared that there were no Defense against dark arts class that day, everyone still went into that classroom, sat down and studied. In memory of Professor Granger.

When Draco was sitting in there, the class began chanting for her. It was odd… very odd and entertaining but in that particular moment, Draco felt the urge and the depth of it.

"We love you, Professor Granger. We love you, Professor Granger. We love you, Professor Granger. We love you, Professor Granger. We love you, Professor Granger. We love you, Professor Granger. We love you, Professor Granger. We love you, Professor Granger. We love you, Professor Granger."

"Draco? As I was saying, your guess was quite close. I'm letting you go, Draco."

"Like you would have anything good for me to- what? Did- did you just tell me that you're letting me go? Go home? Get away from this place? I'm done? I "graduated?" Are you- are you serious? You must be kidding! OH MY GOSH!" Draco bolted from his chair and began circling the office.

"It is true. First of all, you have shown great academic strength, incredibly impressive and ingenious. Secondly, you have improved tremendously, more than I could have ever imagined. You were top of all your classes and I was very proud for you. Third, I feel that you have no need anymore and that you have already learned your lesson. And lastly, I think you should chase after… HER."

Draco stood awestruck in front of him, his jaw dangling below him.

"Her…"

"I have recommended you for a junior job at the Ministry. I don't know where you will be placed but I know you will like it for I gave you my highest respect. Now, she has dropped by in this office before leaving to resign and somehow ended up telling me where she was thinking of heading."

Draco slapped his face. This was unbelievable.

"She was headed off to Italy. I do not know where, but Italy is rather small and in only a while you should be able to find her."

"Thank-thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you- I don't know how much to thank you. You don't know how much- how much this means to me…"

"I think I do. Now go along. Don't eat too much cheese on your pasta and don't ask for more than a cup of coffee there."

"THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!" They awkwardly stood around

"OH COME HERE YOU!" Draco laughed and threw his arms around Dumbledore in a big manly hug.

"You're very welcome, Draco."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay. So I know that this was a pretty short chapter and it was boring and had really NO PLOT! But! Don't feel bad for reading this chapter because I'm going to wrap everything up in the end WITH a very very very very surprise ending! Well, I'm not sure if you guys will be surprised but I know some of you will and some of you will be quite happy.

So PLEASE don't give up on this story YET because it's going to get better!

**Oh yeah, and PLEASE review this chapter and tell me that it sucked and that I better make it up in the next chapter OR ELSE I won't have the motivation and inspiration to actually make it up in the next chapter** and I'll take like months and months to write the next chapter. Because nobody would have told me that they expect more of me!

Toodles!

Youngwriter


	9. Secrets unveiled

Sorry for the long wait. I've had writer's blockaitis. And I started yet another story! Except I think it's a Ginny/Draco… Yeah! It is! It's called My big arrogant obnoxious boss I think.

Last chapter, guys!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three years later

A tear rolled down Hermione Granger's cheeks.

All the memories, all the pain, and all the thoughts of her past… they were really killing her.

And so was that onion.

When Hermione walked into Italy, the first thing she realized was how sensitive she was… to onions.

Her vulnerability to onions was supernatural.

She had little money and little knowledge of Italy, yet she chose Italy because… it was the country of love.

Ironic… yes.

She got a low paying job at a restaurant that was largely popular for their ripe onions. Still, it was the only restaurant that spoke English.

Ironic… yes.

She had learned from all her co-workers that the tears shed over the onions added all the juice and passion to the meal. So everyday, she sat there, cutting up onions, tears flowing continuously as some were shed over the stingy smell and some over her lost loved ones, when she had fled to Italy in hope to forget everything.

Ironic… yes.

Hermione knew nothing of how ironic her world would get that day.

She had met some friends who worked with her in the restaurant. The lead chef, Gisela, always supported her through thick and thin and with her arguementative voice fought against the Italian boss with Hermione. Fred, the other chef entertained the whole kitchen with his witty American jokes with his ridiculous Italian accent.

"Hairminione! There's family waiting! Go serve the family waiting!" The restaurant owner cried out to her in his Italian accent.

"Yes sir!" She wiped the tears off and walked out with a cheerful smile. "Welcome to Pizarrio's. How many people would be joining you today?"

"Three of us only." The dad said in his American accent. Travelers…

"Follow me please."

The bell rang at the door. More customers.

"Hairminione! Go serve the people coming in, yes!"

"Yes sir!" She handed the menu to the family as she smiled apologetically. The mom and dad grinned back. She was sure a people's person.

"Hello! Welcome to Pizarrio's! How many?"

"Two."

"Right this way."

Bell.

"Hello! Welcome to Pizarrio's! How many?"

"Four."

"Follow me, please!"

Bell.

"Hello! Welcome to Pizarrio's! Party of three?"

"Yes."

"This way, please."

Bell.

"Okay… there are fifty other restaurants on this street. Why are you people coming here?" Hermione cried out as she whirled around to meet her new customer.

"Hello. Welcome to Pizarrio's. How many?" She said in her overly saccharine voice. She just wanted to go back to the back room and cut her wonderful onions.

"It's just me, Hermione."

"Right this way." Hermione started leading her new blonde customer when she stopped.

"D…D…Draco?"

Blonde hair, gray-blue eyes, fit body, wicked grin, perfectly symmetrical nose…

"Who else can it be?"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you've been in Italy for 3 years just to find me?" Hermione asked Draco who was sitting in front of her like it was all a dream

"Yup." Draco nonchalantly sipped his red wine.

"You came all the way here to this muggle world just for me?"

"Yup."

"Didn't you get my letter that said that I wanted to go away?"

"Exactly."

"It sort of implies I want to be alone."

"Really? Well I didn't take it that way."

"Why… why did you have to follow me here? No… wait. Who told you? No… wait. That's obvious. But Draco, you shouldn't have come here!"

"Why?"

"I-er… I don't want you to be."

"Why?"

"Because… I'll get scared and guilty again."

"Why?"

"Well… oh! That's not funny. I'm serious. Maybe you might have come here all the way from England, but I will not get together with you!"

"Why?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Hermione- I came here all the way for you."

"I know that, I just can't let history repeat itself."

"Don't dwell on the past, Hermione. That's gone. That's over. We are in the present. WE are the future. Stop thinking of what you could have been and think of who you can be. Get over it now! It's done, it's happened, and it's never going to happen again. You've learned now. You've grown up. Now, use that and come back into the world. We need you."

"That's deep." Hermione said after a long pause.

"I know, I know. I've been preparing that for the longest time now."

"I can sort of tell."

"ANYway… I'm just telling you that you need to just get over it and come back!"

"I know that! I just can't let it happen again."

"It WON'T happen again. And you'll see that once you come back."

"I can't… and I like it here…"

"No you don't. You hate waitressing. You deserve more. You've had seven tough years getting top of your class and now, even Neville Longbottom has a better job than you. This is pathetic. It's so unlike you."

"True…"

"Ginevra wanted you to be so much better. She wanted you to learn from that mistake and not run from it. Think of it as a test. And right now, you're failing. If you go back there and face that test in the eye and conquer that bitch, you can redeem yourself. Or else, you failed. You FAILED! FAILED IT!"

"If you put it that way…"

"Just come back, please? You don't have to get back with me, I promise. Just come back because your class is empty. Your little second years miss you. They love you! You were their hero and idol. You should see those third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh years. They're all depressed and gloomy for now, they have a mean Slytherin teacher."

"Slytherin?"

"Me."

"You? You've GOT to be kidding me!" Hermione broke up into fits of laughter.

"What's wrong with me? I'm plenty smart."

"YOU? SURE YOU ARE…" Hermione grabbed her stomach. "You? Teaching little kids to say Expelliarmus? Puahahahahahaha!"

"Well, for your information, I was top of your class!"

"P-yeah! After you FAILED!"

Draco's eyes turned dim as he started to look down. A swarm of guilt rode over Hermione.

"I'm sorry… I was just… Well… I haven't been humored much these days."

"Its… its all right. I get that a lot."

"How did you get the job anyway? I thought you were off looking for me."

"Me? And waste a perfect opportunity to get hired? No… I'm not that kind of guy you know. I sent over an elf and stupid barn owl to find you. I spent my days getting smartness into those little idiot's puny brains."

"Hypocrite."

Draco glared at her. "You've GOT TO stop doing that."

"Okay okay! I'll come back. Okay? Happy?"

"Well… Okay."

"What am I teaching?"

It was Draco's turn to smile.

"Potions."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She's here! Guys! She's here!"

"Who?"

"Professor GRANGER! SHE'S BACK! HELL YESS! YOU LISTEN TO MY PRAYERS WELL, GOD!" Sixteen year old Hufflepuff, John Lied rejoiced along with fifteen of his friends in the Hufflepuff common room.

A similar scene took place in two other common rooms.

Well,

Professor Granger was back!

She had entered in a horseless carriage in the arms of the cruel and evil Professor Malfoy. Boys celebrated, Girls cried, and other professors… well… they were another story. She had her designer Italian sunglasses and pile of books in her arms… as usual, minus the sunglasses part.

"Heckk yess! She's back! OHHHH HECKK YESSSS!"

The boys jumped up and down clapping and screaming.

From Dumbledore's office, a red Draco and a chuckling Hermione viewed the scene from Dumbledore's magical mirror. It was spying yes, but she knew Dumbledore used it for useful purposes… hopefully.

"Wow… I didn't know they liked me that much!"

"Actually, Miss Granger, I think it is your appearance that they are excited about… I mean, the girls in their grade are getting a bit boring now… If you know what I mean." Dumbledore winked. Draco groaned.

"Huh?"

"It means that they think you're hot. Get a grip now." Draco spat.

"Wait- does that mean…"

"Yeah, it does. That's the only reason why they actually listen to you in class, smart one."

"Why…that's so sweet! Why couldn't you have been like that, Draco?"

"Wh-What! That- that is totally not true! I WAS THE ONE who went all the way to Italy to look for you when they sat their asses on their little chairs going on with their daily schedule of life!"

"Actually, you didn't come to Italy. You sent a house elf and owl."

"Same thing."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh."

"Would you two like to see Ginevra Weasley?"

"Nuh- **HUH?**" Hermione turned sharply at Dumbledore.

"She-er- left this for me before she left. Apparently, she's one smart woman."

Hermione leaned across the wide desk to face Dumbledore in the eye.

"Show. Me."

Dumbledore smiled and tapped the mirror with his wand. There was a small blur and then the view of Dumbledore's office came into place. Ginny appeared in the chair that Hermione was now sitting in.

"Hi, Dumbledore, Draco, Hermione. You might wonder… I thought she was 'gone!' Or, maybe Draco and Hermione are wondering- How would she know we're here?"

"Well, here's your answer. I'm not dead. What kind of noble catholic would commit suicide? I mean, come on. Lighten up a little. However, I was really depressed and distraught for the longest time and I did contemplate suicide, bless me. So don't think me as some snorty worty liar."

"You see, my anger and grief is indescribable. I still wake up in the middle of the night and hold a knife to my arm. But, I don't touch my skin with that sharp utensil. I tried to describe it the best I can in that letter I gave y'all. You've never felt it, but if you ever do, it's incomprehensible and the worst thing you can ever feel. It comes from the deepest of your gut where you run on the last drops of adrenaline you can muster up."

"I want you to understand that I did not write that letter to bring out the chaos in y'all. I wrote that letter to unleash chaos within myself. Inside, step by step, every feeling of that gutty emotion filled me up and it came to a point where I had to talk in some way. I knew what it would do. I knew precisely what it would do to everyone and everything. I knew that Hermione would disobey me and leave her position and everything and go hide away in Italy. I knew Draco would be taken out of school and given a job while he sent some poor brainwashed slave to go find the love of his life. And then, I knew my dear Professor Dumbledore would sit in his office grinning his face off at all the little, or big mind you, secrets that he contained within his aging body."

"And then, you guys must be really confused about the whole scene that Harry caught me in and so on and so forth. I nicked that bottle from the Whomping Willow- surprising yes- and filled it with butter beer. Then, with the magic of the Marauder's map, at the moment that Harry barged it, I got ready for the real thing. The last thing I wanted before I left everyone was to be kissed and to be told the truth. Harry doesn't love me and I know that. I only wanted him to admit it, and he did, in a way. I took my gulps of butter beer, left another secret note to Harry, and then fled. I left."

"Now, since I know Draco would have his wonderful methods of finding people, you guys can find me in a snap. But don't. Don't even try to come where I'm at. Once you guys come, the memories, anger, and that rush of panic will sweep me away again and I'm positive about that. Hermione, I know you went against my wishes, but please listen to me for once this time. I'm somewhere where I'm finally happy and safe. So please leave me alone. Tell Harry, Ron, Mum, or Dad about this. They already know. Only you two- Hermione and Draco- have been too wrapped up in the past that you guys didn't know the real truth."

"That your love for each other is true. I see it. I feel it. I know it. That even though I gave you all the b.s. about how friendship was more important than a lustful love, the relation between you two is too great to fall into that rule. You two are best friends, lovers, and soulmates. And that- my dears- is the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet. Keep that for once. Leave some beauty in this world that's falling apart. You guys are my only hope and wish."

With a true and genuine smile, Ginny disappeared into a clear mist in their memories.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny leaned back in her chair. With a tap of her wand, the mirror reflected her appearance again. She had just viewed the scene of Dumbledore's office. As she guessed, her fortune telling was correct.

Mission accomplished.

Sounds of noise and clatter of knives bustled. It was a busy day.

"Where's the censored mashed potatoes! I want the censored potatoes NOW!"

"Coming coming… Gosh."

"Hey- I have to leave early. I have to meet my future mother-in-law. Could you fill in for me?"

"Yeah. Good luck!" Ginny nodded.

"Thanks."

Bell.

She grabbed an apron and walked out into the happy and clattering restaurant.

Gisela smiled.

"Welcome to Pizarrios!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The END! That felt soooo good. I don't care if it was bad or not. It's OVER! WHEW! I ALMOST FORGOT WHAT THIS FEELING WAS! HAHA.

GASP GASP! SURPRISE ENDING, EH? I WARNED YOU! GINNY WAS ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME AND WORKING BESIDES HERMIONE THE WHOLE TIME AS WELL!

AND IF YOU GUYS READ THIS STORY FOR THE REAL MEANING OF IT, YOU GUYS WOULD HAVE CLEARLY CAUGHT ME THEME. HEHE.

HOPE YOU LIKED THE FINAL EPISODE TO "WE LOVE YOU, PROFESSOR GRANGER"

TOODLES!- YOUNGWRITER56


End file.
